A Dangerous Education
by AKSimons
Summary: College Student Alexis Alexander, arrives at the Univesity of Washington and discovers more then she should have.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I admire the Twilight Series and the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. This is my own version of it that will eventually bring in The Cullens.

So here I was again, my 4th college in 2 years. It wasn't that I was a bad student that was far from the problem. No, I was more of a lost soul. After my parents and siblings died in Hawaii, my dad was a mob boss by the name of Peter Alexander, I took off running and I never looking back. So why the University of Washington? I honestly don't know and it was even stranger that I was two weeks late to start classes. I always managed to catch up quickly though. I had someone in my new apartment complex showing me around and he had two classes with me, Biology and History. Mike Newton, was his name. He seemed nice enough, talked a little to much but I was used to it. I was currently walking with him on campus as we headed to the Biology lab.

Mike- Ok well here we are. Sorry I have a partner already.

Alexis- That's ok. I think I will manage.

Mike- Hey Professor Landon, this is Alexis Alexander.

Mike walks over to his lab partner, Jessica, some girl he knew from High School as Professor Landon gives me a class guidelines as he looks up at the class.

Professor Landon- Would anyone be willing to be Ms. Alexander's partner?

I look up as well scanning the class to see one boy by himself staring at me. His cold eyes giving me one of those if looks could kill me stares as I shutter before someone throws a piece of paper at him.

Student- She can be partners with the freak William Steele, Professor Landon.

Professor Landon- That is enough, Mr. Badillo. Ms Alexander, please take a seat next to Mr. Steele.

Professor Landon points me to the seat where Mr. Steele is sitting. I groan as I see it was at the guy that was sending me death stares in class. Great just my luck, I just start and I get the weirdo in the class that can't stand my guts. I sigh taking my seat as he keeps looking at me. I felt like screaming at him to take a picture or something but I didn't know what to say. I was just flabbergasted at why this guy didn't like me. I keep looking at the clock waiting for this to just get over with and confront him. Finally it ends and before I could turn to confront him, he pushed by me, almost sending me to the floor, as he walks out. Mike walks up next to me, Jessica by his side.

Mike- What was with him?

Alexis- No idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I admire the Twilight Series and the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. This is my own version of it that will eventually bring in The Cullens.

Will's POV

_Oh no! Why did this have to happen? _Why did this girl have to be in my class and more important, why did Matthew Badillo have to speak up to Prof Landon? He had to be still mad at the fact that I got a perfect score in History class two years ago. Not my fault that I can read minds and that my professor gave me all the answers. Then again, Professor Mitchell, was also a vampire, and now I was his TA. Focus Will Focus. I had to get out of there and quick. As soon as I saw the time I bolted almost knocking my new lab partner down in the process. It was for her own good though, if she knew what I was or how much I wanted to drink her sweet blood, then I would have to leave.

The thought drove me crazy as I headed towards my next class. At least my Biology lab was only twice a week. I can get through this. I had to. I went 200 years without drinking human blood and I wasn't about to lose my sanity over this one girl. I give a little chuckle in response to my thoughts, wondering if family friend Edward Cullen went through the same problem with his now wife Bella when they were in high school.

* * *

Alexis's POV

A few weeks go by as I soon catch up in my classes and well still being ignored or stared at by my Biology partner. He never muttered a word, he would just stare or push over the assignment we were given. Of course Mike was there to tell me that he was always a freaky guy.

History was always a fun experience, even when we were given a 10 page paper on any Indian tribe in the United States by Professor Mitchell. I had time and actually got most of it done, about 6 pages in general. This is what happens when I work in the library. Not much to do. Currently I am sitting in History next to Mike as he looks over to see some of my paper hanging out.

Mike- Hey is that your paper?

Alexis- Yeah, I have a lot of time as I work in the library.

Mike- I haven't even started yet.

Alexis- You better, it is due next week. Do you even have a topic yet?

Mike- Yeah, what is yours on?

Alexis- The Quileute tribe.

Mike- Isn't that the tribe in La Push?

Alexis- I think so.

Mike- My friend Bella knows one of the boys, his name is Jacob. Why did you pick that trible?

Alexis- My mother was a Quileute or so she said.

Just then Professor Mitchell interrupts our small talk as I notice he keeps looking at me giving me a funny look before he speaks.

Professor Mitchell- Class, next week I won't be here, but you can turn in your papers to my TA and he will give you an in class assignment.

The rest of the time, the class goes by slow as I noticed that Prof Mitchell doesn't ever look away from me. It is like he is teaching the whole class only to me. His black eyes never leaving me and it scared me in a way. He dismissed class as I quickly got up and left with Mike as I try not to think about it anymore.

Mike- Hey Alexis are you in there…Hello?

Alexis- Oh sorry Mike, I was just thinking of something. What were you saying?

Mike- Not much, I was just saying that I was going to get that nerd Eric to write my history paper.

Alexis- Isn't that the easy way out?

Mike- *laughs* Yeah but he has been bugging me for a while for a date with my sister and I am sure I can use that to my advantage.

I laugh as well but my mind keeps going back to the look at Prof Mitchell gave me. It reminded me of the same look that Will gave me in Biology. Almost like he was trying to read my mind or figure out if I had some hidden dark secret. In a way I did but I don't like to flaunt my skills to much and I have been able to control it for this long. I just have to clear my mind. He couldn't know what I did? There was no way.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I admire the Twilight Series and the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. This is my own version of it that will eventually bring in The Cullens.

Author's Note: I should note that my friend Josh, is helping me write Will's POV as I am not really good at doing a male's POV. So basically Will is Josh, Josh is Will. I am giving him full credit for him handling Will Steele. Thanks Josh.

**Chapter 3**

Will's POV

As I sit in Professor Mitchell's office, thanking my lucky stars to be away from her for the moment I smile, glad that for first time that I am a TA, a TA who cheated his way into the spot but at least I don't have to be sitting in another class with her. Of all the colleges in America, and all the Biology labs in this school, she had to walk into mine. Alexis Alexander a name I hadn't thought of in nearly 15 years. Peter Alexander, one sadistic bastard, put out a hit on his own wife and kids all because they had gone out to see a movie, paranoid man. Thankfully I had decided to leave a week earlier. Alexis has no idea what kind of trouble she has put herself and or what problems her being in the same class as me, if she were to recognize me, and see that I haven't aged in nearly twenty years my cover would be blown and I would forced to act. But what I don't understand is that she thinks her father is dead how can she not know that he is serving 20 years for extortion and money laundering.

* * *

Alexis POV

A week goes by and Thursday comes as I arrived early to my Biology lab, just finishing up on my history paper. I hit save as I hear the chair next to me as I give a small moan. Mike looks up, a panic in his eyes.

Mike- Alexis, can I use your laptop? I am desperate.

Alexis- I thought you were going to have Eric do your paper?

Mike- My sister didn't go for it. Please Alexis.

I slide my laptop over to Mike as he takes it back to his lab station. I start to doodle on my notebook.

Will- Do you have a paper due?

I was shocked as I look at Will, looking at me. This was the first time he ever said a whole sentence to me or even a word in general.

Alexis- Uh yeah, my history paper.

Will- Do you have Professor Mitchell?

Alexis- Yes I do.

Will- *smiling* Then I look forward to reading your paper.

Alexis- Your…you're the TA?

Will just smiles and nods as Professor Landon walks in to begin the lesson.

Prof Landon- Mr. Newton, I would put that computer away, unless you want to loose it for the rest of the semester.

I glance back at Mike, pleading with his eyes to shut it, which he does sighing. I turn to look at Will again but he is walking out the door.

Will- Sorry Prof. Landon, but Prof Mitchell needs me to collect some History papers.

Prof Landon, just shakes his head, as Will leaves. I turn looking behind me at Mike.

Alexis- I'm doomed.

Mike- Why? You're done your paper, I only have 4 pages.

Alexis- Steele is the TA.

Mike- Man, there goes my scholarship.

Alexis- Imagine my grade. Steele practically hates me. I actually thought I was going to pass.

I run my hand through my hair, now trying to pay attention to the lab as it feels like I am going to cry. Why? Why did he have to be such a jerk and why did he have to be the TA in one of my favorite classes? The saying is true, life isn't fair.

The hour seems to go by fast as I take my laptop back from Mike and head to the library to print it off before heading to History. I sit next to Mike, as Will is already sitting at the front of the class, his feet up on the desk. I lean over to Mike whispering.

Alexis- History 101 with Professor Cocky!

Mike laughs a little as I look at Will as he gives a grin in my direction, almost as he heard what I said. Impossible, he was to far away, there is no way he could have heard me.

Will- Ok class, bring your papers to the front and for the next hour you are to write a 3 page paper about the effects of the depression.

The class begins to stand and hand them in as I follow. Will, looks up as I place my paper down.

Will- Again, Ms. Alexander, I look forward to reading your paper.

Alexis- Yeah I bet.

I roll my eyes, the nerve of this guy. Now he is just being an idiot and patronizing me. I go to sit down, getting out my notebook as I begin to write. I get halfway done with the 2nd page, when I feel a set of eyes looking at me. I look up to see Will starring at me, my paper in his hand. His voice suddenly interrupts the class.

Will- Ms. Alexander, I need to see you after class.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I admire the Twilight Series and the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. This is my own version of it that will eventually bring in The Cullens.

A/N: Again my friend Josh did the Will parts for me.

I look at Mike as he glances back at me as I think great. What did Steele want now? I look down again finishing up my assignment for the class as I look around waiting for the rest of the students to leave. Will again keeps looking at me as I cross my arms over my chest. I hated the way he looked at me. I didn't get why he was being so rude to me..what did I ever do to him? Mike, finally gets up before looking down at me.

Mike- Good luck.

Gee thanks Mike, that made me feel so much better. Uh I hate this so much and now this cocky fool is making me pay in his sick twisted game of annoying the hell out of me. Finally the last student leaves as I grab my assignment, putting it on the desk, as I look at him. Waiting for him to address me and for him to finally break the silence. His cleared his velvet voice.

Will- I am granting you an extra week on your paper..Ms. Alexander.

I stood there stunned as I stared at him like he was crazy.

Alexis- What? Why?

Will- For one, it isn't believeable.

Alexis- It is what the tribe believes.

Will- 2nd reason is that there is no books that back up what you wrote.

I gave him a pissed off look thinking yeah right.

Alexis- There is in the library. I worked my butt off on that paper. Why don't you tell me what this is really about?

Will- *taken back* I don't follow?

Alexis- Oh come on, you hate my guts. That is the only reason you are being a jerk to me. You barely say anything to me in class and now you won't even give Mitchell my paper because you don't think it is good enough.

Will's eyes get angry

Will- Is that what you think?

Alexis- No, it is what I know.

Will- Redo you paper..Ms Alexander.

Alexis- No!

Will- I am trying to save your lif...your grade here.

I look at him, taken back a little. Was he going to say Life? Why would he need to save my life over a history paper?

Alexis- Why would you need to save my life over a history paper?

Ok well I am not one to hold my emotions well but I wanted answers now.

Will- *sighing* Nevermind Ms Alexander..please just redo the paper.

With that, he gathered everything and walked out of the classroom. I stood there stunned...the nerve of him. I was beyond pissed now as I looked at my watch to relize that I was late for work as I walk off and out of the building and to the library. Why should I have to redo my paper due to some cocky TA that couldn't stand my guts. There has got to be a way to talk to Professor Mitchell and get out of redoing it.

**Ok I know it isn't much, but the best will be coming I promise? The next chapter will explain why Will wants her to redo the paper and that her writing about The Quileute may end her life?**


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I admire the Twilight Series and the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. This is my own version of it that will eventually bring in The Cullens.

**A/N: Ok I am going to name this chapter: Falling inside the black. It is a song by Skillet. If you want to listen to the song, go look it up on YouTube. Anyway again thanks to Josh for his part in this.**

Will's POV:

Stupid human! …Is this some sick joke or God's way of punishing me…Why did she have to choose the Quileute Indian tribe, though it is the tribe of her mother she still had hundreds of other tribes to choose, but she went with the one that is going to cause trouble. Out of all the colleges I've followed Mitchell to it always seems as if he gives this same assignment to see who will try and research the Quileutes. The few times I've had to tell the students who turned in papers on them to redo their papers its because I knew the libraries at that college didn't have sufficient materials. But now here in Washington mere miles from the reservation where the Quileutes reside, I used the same speech I always had and stuck my foot in my mouth. Now I've got to do everything in my power to keep Prof. Mitchell from seeing her paper and taking another innocent life.

Alexis POV:

I was still steaming hours later as I worked at the check out desk in the library. It was a rather slow day, so I was reading one of the books that I used to research The Quileutes. The whole history astounded me. My mother used to tell me about them being desendents of wolves and protecting the land against the cold ones. I never seemed to understand the term..The Cold Ones. I finally asked her when I was 10, who were the cold ones. I remember her response and at that young age, I thought she was crazy. Vampires, roaming the earth, there was no way? Now though that I think about it, it might be true. My thoughts are interupted by a voice.

Mike- So what did Steele want?

I look up to see Mike leaning on the counter looking at me as I put my book down to acknowledge him.

Alexis- He is giving me an extra week to do my paper.

Mike- Really? Why?

Alexis- He doesn't think Mitchell would by it..honestly I am not really sure. He didn't give me a clear answer.

Mike- So are you going to do it?

Alexis- I don't think I have any other choice in the matter. I need to pass this course and the sooner I am away from that arrogant prick..the better.

Mike and I continue to talk until I see Professor Mitchell walk in. Wait, wasn't he suppost to be gone for the day? He looks right at Mike and I and makes his way over. His cold dark black eyes never leaving me. He gives a soft smile though as he stops.

Professor Mitchell- I am sorry to interupt but Mr. Newton, if you don't mind, I need to speak to Ms. Alexander please.

Mike looks at me as I shrug my shoulders before he walks off as I turn to face Professor Mitchell.

Prof Mitchell- Very interesting book you are reading....as well as your paper you turned in.

Alexis- Well, I figured I do it on a tribe that was different. You can only read so many papers on the Cherokee tribe right?

Prof Mitchell- True, but I was wondering, do you believe in the legends?

Alexis- To a point I do. My mother use to tell me the stories when I was a kid. As for humans morphing into wolves and protecting there lands from vampires, I am not sure if it is true or her way of trying to scare me and my siblings. *I pause as he eyes me* I am surprised that your TA even showed it to you..he granted me an extra week to do it on a different topic?

Prof Mitchell- Did he now? Don't worry about it Ms. Alexander but I would like you to come with me.

Alexis- I can't Professor, I am working till closing tonight.

Professor Mitchell begins to stare at me again and I am taken back again as his dark eyes search mine. Again seeming to try to get a read on me. After a few seconds, he spoke again.

Professor Mitchell- I spoke to your boss..it is ok. Follow me please.

With that he walked away. I quickly grab my bookbag as I quickly follow as I see Mike mouth to me asking what is going on. I shrug my shoulders and walk out the door into the cold state of Washington night. I stop as I look both ways. Mitchell was gone. Which way did he go and there is no way someone is that fast. I look around before walking in a direction of his office. As I turn the corner, it hit me. I don't know what it was but I was hit on the back of the head. I fell to the ground and as I was falling inside the black unconcious state, I felt myself being picked up and air all around. It was like whoever was carrying me was running quickly. What was happening?


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I admire the Twilight Series and the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. This is my own version of it that will eventually bring in The Cullens.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I like that you are enjoying the story so far. I am getting so into it that I decided to put up two chapters tonight. Just to sum up that last chapter. Alexis left the library where she was hit in the back of the head and kidnapped. Will someone find her in time**?

I awake to find myself in a basement. My head pounding from where I got hit at. Uhh, where was I and what happened? I look around sitting up, maybe a little to fast, as the pounding seemed to get worse. I was locked in a cage. I quickly try the door to find it was lock. Of course it would be, why put me in a cage if it wasn't going to be locked? Ok don't panic..there has to be some reasonable explination to this. Where was I last? The library..I was at work when Prof Mitchell showed up. Mitchell? Was he the one that did this to me? Why? More questions come to my mind when I hear the door creek open and a small dark spanish man come down. He looked to be in his 30's and was wear a dirty white shirt and a pair of jeans. He slowly puts down a plate when I notice his green eyes as he gives me a smile.

Guy- Hola..Senorita..I am glad to see you are awake.

Alexis- Where am I and who are you?

Guy- My name is Pedro and as for where you are..does that matter? You won't be leaving alive.

Alexis- What?

Pedro- Senior Mitchell brought you here. Just like the others..but you are pretty. Maybe if I ask..he will show mercy on you and let me keep you. I am very lonely and haven't had a chica in a long time.

Pedro touches my leg which makes me move back in shock as he laughs.

Pedro- Hmm, you have soft skin. I was beginning to think you would never wake up.

Alexis- Why? What day is it?

Pedro- Tuesday..Mitchell brought you early Friday.

With the Pedro stands up and leaves. Mitchell must have hit me harder than I thought he did, which would explain why my head hurt. I must have a concussion. I look at the sandwich as I move my hand outside to grab it. I smell it before eatting it. If it is Tuesday, according to Pedro as I looked at my watch. It was 10am and if I was on campus then Biology would be starting. I quickly put a plan together..I wasn't going to be like the others as Pedro called them. No, I was going to survive. I pull out a hair pin and begin to pick the lock.

* * *

Will's POV

A few days go by and I sit waiting for my partner to show up. She usually followed Mike Newton but he got there 10 minutes ago. This was the fourth day she had missed. Class had now started and I was getting worried, which is unusual for me but I had known this girl since she was born and tardiness was not like her. I turned towards Mike Newton, who was talking to Jessica about his weekend. I cleared my voice as Mike looked up.

Will- Have you seen Alexis?

Mike- Not since Thursday when Professor Mitchell came to the library.

Will- What?

Mike- Yeah, she was telling me about her paper when he interrupted. I left them to talk and a few minutes later, she walked out following him. That was the last time I saw her.

I got up and bolted out of class. Caring less what Prof Landon had to say more interested in locating Prof Mitchell. I at first listened for his thoughts but couldn't find him anywhere in the history building. I suddenly overheard Mrs. Peterson, Mitchell's secretary voice.

Mrs. Peterson- Yes, Professor Mitchell and I am sorry to here that you are still sick. *listening* Yes, I will tell Mr. Steele, to cover the class for you. Feel better sir.

I calm myself down enough to walk into the office.

Will- Hey is Mitchell around?

Mrs. Peterson- No, he just called in sick. He wanted me to tell you to cover his class. *looking at me*

Will- No can do..*lying through my teeth* I have a family emergency and I can't cover. I just came to talk to him about it.

Mrs. Peterson- Oh, well I will pass the message on and I guess post that his class is cancelled.

I smile walking out of the office and start to run in human speed to my Porsche 911 knowing I had to talk with Alice. She might be the only one who is able to help me find Alexis before it was to late.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I admire the Twilight Series and the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. This is my own version of it that will eventually bring in The Cullens.

**A/N: Hope you like it so far..oh and here comes the part with the Cullens.**

Alexis POV:

Uh come on, why was this taking so long? It never took me this long to get out of my bedroom when my dad used to lock me in. I continue to pick the cage door lock when I hear a click before pushing it open. Finally I was free and I can get out of here. I run quickly to the steps but stop halfway up when I see a figure standing there.

Mitchell- Going somewhere?

I freeze as I look at Mitchell as he walks down to where I was on the step grabbing my arm.

Alexis- Please..don't!

Mitchell just smile before pushing me back down the steps as I fall hearing a sicking crack as I grab my left wrist in pain. I knew it was broken as I lay holding it. My ribs were sore to as I give a cough before I find Mitchell in front of me. He grabs my good wrist throwing me back into the cage shutting the door, locking me back in.

Alexis- Why?

Mitchell- There always seemed to be one student that does that dam tribe. Can't have my secret getting out now can I?

Alexis- The legends are true?

Mitchell- You seemed a little surprised..but yes they are?

Alexis- What are you going to do?

Mitchell- In time..I am going to kill you...how though I haven't made up my mind.

Mitchell turns walking away before I passout do to the pain of my wrist.

* * *

Will's POV

I speed towards the outskirts of Forks, pulling into a long driveway and up to a house that was surrounded by woods to find Alice Cullen waiting for me. Like I knew she would as her arms cross in front of her. She gives me a small smile as I exit my car.

Will- Just the little pixie I was looking for.

Alice- I know

Will- What do you see?

Alice- He does have her but she is still alive. She is hurt though..he pushed her down the stairs.

Will- Where is she Alice?

Alice- He has two houses..she is at the one on the country.

Will- I didn't even know he had to house..do you have an address?

Alice- I see a number 12, maybe 22. It is just outside of Seattle. Livingston Drive. If you see a fork in the road you went to far. The house is an offshade of white. It's a one story house, but there is a basement and that is where she is.

Will- *growls* Tell Carlisle I am bring him a patient.

Alice- Will do and be careful.

I run back to my car before driving off at an accessive speed as Alice walks back inside the house.

Alice- Go figure..I get a Porshe and he just had to get one too. *yells* Carlisle..get your supplies ready!

Carlisle- Why? Whose hurt?

Alice- A girl that Will knows. They should be here in a few hours.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I admire the Twilight Series and the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. This is my own version of it that will eventually bring in The Cullens.

**I am so glad that everyone is digging the story so far and keep an eye out, at the end of this chapter, you will see what Alexis can do. Oh and thanks Josh for the help once again.**

Will's POV:

Why am I doing this? What is so special about this girl, that I would risk my life for her? I saw her grow up but after I walked out of her dad's family business I vowed have nothing to do with that family, to many unneeded deaths, to many innocent lives ended at my hands. But yet here I am speeding through the countryside of Washington looking for any sign of Mitchell or his country home. I slam on my breaks when the thoughts of an older Mexican man enter my head. I was going have to be careful not to do anything to him when I went in.

Pedro- Wow, that little chica is hot. Come on Senior Mitchell, please let me keep her.

I shutter at the thought as he watches him exit the house. He slowly enters looking around remembering what Alice said about her being in the basement. He just go through the door when Pedro comes back in as he listens to Pedro's thoughts.

_Pedro- Dam, what I wouldn't give to tickle her tamales!_

I shake my head but rush down the steps first seeing the cage and her unconcious on the floor. I give a low growl before ripping the cage door off the hinges. I look over her as I kneel, her left wrist close to her chest. She seemed to be breathing and man that scent. Ok focus.. I pick her up but freeze when a flood of memories come flowing into my head, showing me everything. Her getting hit from behind, to the caretaker hitting on her, to Mitchell pushing her down the steps and her breaking her left wrist. I looked down shocked at her unconcious face.

Will- Interesting

Why was it that I never knew that she had this sort of power? She must have the ability to control it. I again pick her up running quickly out of the house, leaving the caretaker speechless to what he just saw wiz by him. I drive quickly back towards the Cullens house to see Carlisle waiting for me as I run through the door.

Will- Carlisle, she has a broken wrist?

Carlisle- How do you know Will?

Will- She's showed me, she's got the same power as Renesmee.

Carlisle- *nods* Which wrist?

Will- Her left. Also her ribs may either be broken or bruised.

Carlisle- Bring her upstairs.

Will rushes upstairs as Carlisle follows along with Alice as Will sets her down watching Carlisle work. Alice looks at Will as he watches Alexis.

Alice- Go hunt..she is safe for now and won't wake up for a while. Besides, Edward wants to talk to you.

I sigh leaving as I knew she was right. I held my breath long enough with Alexis in my arm and if I was going to be around when she woke up, then I needed to hunt. I rush out the door and past a now rather pissed off Rosaline.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: I admire the Twilight Series and the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. This is my own version of it that will eventually bring in The Cullens.

**Ok so I figure since it is Christmas that I would give you a little extra and make this chapter a little longer than I was planning. So Merry Christmas, Hanniuka, or whatever you celebrate out there. Hope you get everything that you want. Oh and Josh, thanks again for the help**

A few hours go by as my eyes open slightly as I was lying on a bed. I try to sit up but thought better about it. I was now more confused then ever. How did I get out of the cage? Was I in the same house? I look at my wrist and was suprised to see a cast on it. Ok, so that told me I wasn't at the same place..why would Mitchell put a cast on me if he was going to kill me? So where was I now? I look at the door as I hear yelling coming from downstairs.

Rosaline- I can't believe you brought her here. What were you thinking?

Will- Calm down Rose..she was hurt..what else was I suppost to do.

Rosaline- Uh take her to a hospital or you could have just let her die. She is going to expose us all.

Will- Ok, first off, her dying was out of the question. Second, he would have found her quicker at the hospital. Third, she doesn't know that much. She thinks the paper she wrote is legends of the tribe.

I laugh at that remark. At first I thought they were legends but now I knew better. Mitchell was a vampire, there was no doubt in my mind that Will was a vampire, and whoever he brought me to, were vampires as well. What had I got myself into?

Rosaline- I just think this is a bad idea Will.

Will- Calm down Rose..it will be fine so just butt out will ya?

Rosaline snarls as she walks out and past Alice who is now giggling like a school girl.

Will- What is so funny?

Alice- I forgot how much fun it was to see Rose, so pissed off.

Will- She will get over it.

Alice- Oh and your friend is awake and she knows more than you think she does.

Will- And you were going to tell me this when?

Alice- After Rose's hissy fit.

Will- Come on little pixy.

After a few minutes the door opens to my room as I see Will standing there as I try to sit up.

Will- I wouldn't do that if I were you?

Alexis- Yeah and when did I ever listen to you?

Will- You should..you know. I know what I am talking about most of the time. *sits down* So..when were you going to tell me about that little gift you had?

Alexis- I don't like to brag about it much. Besides it freaks most people out.

Will- You seem to have a good handle on it.

Alexis- I should, I've had the skill since I was 4.

Will- So why not redo your paper and avoid all of this?

Alexis- I was going to..why show Mitchell my paper?

Will- I didn't..he must have found it in the trash can.

Alexis- I know what you are.

Will- And what am I?

Alexis- A vampire

Will- I wouldn't spread that around to much if I were you.

Alexis- Do I look stupid. If I claim to know vampires, I think that be enough to have me committed.

Will- How did you find out?

Alexis- Mitchell told me that he was one. I figured you looked as pale as you were that you were on as well. As far as your friends downstairs, that was process of elimination. Besides the one that you were having a shouting match with made it pretty obvious that I was right.

Just then a knock comes to the door as Will yells for the person to come in. A small girl comes in smiling.

Will- Hello Bella. Bella..Alexis..Alexis this is Bella.

Alexis- I would get up but I am a little sore right now.

Bella- No that is fine. Will..Edward wants to talk to you.

Will- Tell him I will be right there.

Bella nods walking out as Will turns back.

Alexis- So do you have any skills?

Will- Yes..think of a number..

I quickly think of a number as Will grins

Will- 45,889.

Alexis- You read minds.

Will- That is how I pass most of my classes and became Mitchell's TA.

I grin as I think he is a cheater as he laughs.

Will- In a way yes, but no one can prove it. *stands up* Now don't move, I'll be back.

Will walks out of the room as I lay my head back but suddenly notices another person sitting next to me.

Alice- Hi..I'm Alice.

Alexis- Uh hi..how did you do that?

Alice- We are all pretty fast around here. I just wanted to tell you that we are going to be good friends..I can see it.

Alexis- How?

Alice is about to answer when Will's voice interupts her downstairs.

Will- Alice, leave her alone!

Alice laughs standing up and leaving the room as I shake my head putting it back down on the pillow. This was a lot to take in and my head was spinning from being a little dizzy. I suddenly hear a loud sound of laughter take place downstairs as I wonder what happened.

* * *

Will's POV

Edward and I are downstairs talking through there minds as Emmett and Rosaline are watching them. Emmett looks slightly amused before he speaks up.

Emmett- You know Rose, I love watching them talk like this.

Rose- Yeah whatever..

Will looks at Rose getting a smug grin on his face.

Will- Shhhh, the men are talking!

That is when Emmett started to bust out laughing as he falls off the couch. Rose looks pissed off before walking out. I loved to piss of Rose and it was so easy as I go back to the conversation I was having with Edward.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: I admire the Twilight Series and the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. This is my own version of it that will eventually bring in The Cullens.

Will's POV:

It felt good to be with the Cullen's again, such nice people though I still find their diet a bit strange at times. I tend to participate in their diet when I am staying with them, only so I don't offend or cause them any unneeded trouble. Out in their land I felt free of all the troubles that had been bothering me for the past few years and especially those that had been bugging for the past few days. Alexis Alexander, daughter of my former employer not only was in my biology lab but also wrote a damn History paper on the one Indian tribe in America that actually knows what I am. On top of it her teacher for that class just happens to be a vampire, and I just happened to be the TA for that class so, knowing that Mitchell was going to kill her for knowing to much, I had to step in and save her, unfortunately I was a bit slow at first and Mitchell did end up grabbing her at school, but thanks to a dear friend of mine, the only problem she has now is a broken bone. Mitchell has no chance of finding her here and even if he does I doubt he would try and take on 9 vampires on his own. But I also knew that I had to get back to the campus I could only stay gone so long before he would begin to wonder if I had something to do with it.

Prof: Mitchell's POV:

Back on campus, My History class is just ending with as I look over at the empty seat next to Mike Newton. To where she sat, it still got my blood to boil, when I saw she got away. She couldn't do it alone, no she didn't have that power. She had help and so far, I haven't been able to find her or my TA. I mumble about that in my head as I notice Mike Newton leaveing as I clear my voice, gaining Mike's attention before he leaves.

Prof Mitchell- Mr. Newton, a word before you leave

Mike- Yes sir

Prof Mitchell- I know your good friends with Ms Alexander..have you seen her lately?

Mike- Not since I saw her talking with you last week in the library

Prof Mitchell- You have biology with her as well right?

Mike- Yea...

Prof Mitchell- Is that the same class at my TA Will Steele?

Mike- Yea

Prof Mitchell- *looking into his eyes* Has he been in class?

Mike- Yea he was there today...showed up just as the bell rang

Prof Mitchell- Has he missed any time?

Mike- Yea one day last week

Prof Mitchell- What day?

Mike- Umm...Tuesday I think

Prof Mitchell- Thank you Mr. Newton, you may go

Mike turns and hurries out of the classroom as fast as his legs could carry him. Poor human..but fear was necessary apart of the game and if I wanted to find my prey, then I needed to seak answers. I look up to find Mack coming in as he watched Newton leave. The thing I liked about Mack..he was up for anything and he knew I wanted this girl and that I would stop at nothing to find her again.

Mack- What you thinking...

Prof Mitchell- I am trying to figure where my dam TA took her?

Mack- Well why not have Tiffany talk to him...she can get men to tell her anything

Prof Mitchell- Cause I haven't been able to find Steele in over a week..he is avoiding me

Mack- Just have her come to the school and she will do the rest

I walk out of the classroom mumbling about this not working.

Mack- It will work trust me.

Will's POV:

A day goes by as I am walking around campus. I soon stop at a bench trying to find Mitchell so to avoid him. It was important that I not run into him or things for Alexis could get ugly and my own life will be a living hell. The thing about Mitchell is, he can sense others powers and that is how I got caught into this game. He read my own mind and saw the answer that I got from him. If I were to run into him and he would see where Alexis was..I would have to move her. My thoughts are soon interupted by a female voice.

Voice- Hello Will

Will- *turns* Do I know you?

A female with red hair dressed in leather pants and a black shirt smiles nicely to me.

Voice- No, but I know you....

**So yeah, hope you liked this chapter and I decided to add Prof Mitchell's POV. Also in the next chapter you may not like Will as he does something unthinkable and well it will be posted tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews and again to Josh..aka JCStockett for his Will parts. Hope everyone had a great Christmas and what not.**


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Stephanie Meyer's own the Cullens. I own the character of Alexis and Mitchell. All others belong to Josh aka JCStockett.

**A/N: Ok here it is. The reason you are going to hate Will and maybe the person he is talking to. Like Josh said though in reviews..you will see why this happens later on as another twist is yet to come.**

Will's POV:

Who is this woman that has got my mind so clouded? Never in my 200 years have I ever been so unable to think straight…could this be what it was like for Edward when he first saw Bella, or even when Carlisle saw Esme for the first time? Could it be that after 200 years I have finally found the one for me. But then why do I feel compelled to protect Alexis. I don't know but this red head in front of me, there is something special about her and I want to figure it out.

Will- *stares shaking his head trying to gather his thoughts* Can I help you with something?

Girl- Yeah I was wondering if you seen my friend Alexis..around. She mentioned you about a month ago and we were suppost to get together for a study season and she hasn't shown. Come to think of it, she hasn't been in class either

Will- Yea, I've seen her...she had an accident..broke her wrist and is staying with some friends

Girl- Oh my Gosh..I hope she is ok. Do you have an address I can send a card to her or something?

Will- Sure...do you think we could still have that study session though

Girl- Uh sure..you know anything about Classical Literature?

Will- Yea...*pulls out a sheet of paper writing the address down*

This girl smiles at me but yet I couldn't get a grasp at what she was thinking.

Will- What is your name

Girl- Tiffany

I give Tiffany a smile as she quickly smiles back. So an hour goes by as we are both sitting on the bench talking.

Tiffany- So how do you know Alexis

Will- *still staring at her* Uh..Biology lab partner

Tiffany- Oh..how long will she be out?

Will- A few more days...

Tiffany- Oh good

Will- I was wondering...if you would like to go back to my place?

Tiffany- I can't I got class in like 10 minutes

Will- Later tonight then..I'm sure we can find some time

Tiffany- Uh sure

My thoughts are interupted as my cell phone rings as I look at the caller id then back at Tiffany

Tiffany- Go ahead, I got to go ahead and get to class

Will- It can wait...I would much rather know more about you

Tiffany- What do you want to know?

Will- *smiling* Everything!

Tiffany- Well, I from Vancover

My phone suddenly beeps to show a text message from Alice. I sigh in fustration as I open it up.

Alice- *text* Whoever you are talking to works for Mitchell.

I flip it closed looking again at Tiffany before forgetting what the text said as I smile at her.

Tiffany- Are you sure you are ok..looks like someone is trying to get ahold of you pretty bad

Will- I'm fine...

Tiffany smiles looking at her watch

Tiffany- I am really sorry but I got to go

Will- When can I see you again

Tiffany- Soon, I promise...

Tiffany's POV:

I get up picking up the paper with the address on it and walks off as I roll my eyes. I hated this part of my job but for whatever reason, I agreed to help Mack out. It was so hard to say no to him and Mitchell. Mostly because my power didn't affect them. Yes, I know I was to die for, as I proved time and time again that no man or vampire could resist me. Yet Mack and Mitchell could and they used it to there advantages when they wanted something. I sigh again as I pulls out my cell phone dialing a number.

Mack- Downs Home Insurance..how can I help you?

Tiffany- It's me

Mack- And well?

Tiffany- I got an address but I am not sure how real it is or if he was playing me. Someone kept trying to distract him

Mack- We will just have to wait and see...

I roll my eyes as I read off the address to Mack as there is a slight pause

Mack- Satellite shows that to be a wooded area...

Tiffany- Isn't there a clan that lives in that area?

Mack- Wait...no there is a house there hidden in the trees…Good see I knew you were the right girl for the job

Tiffany- Alright I'm off..happy hunting

Mack- Not going to join us...?

Tiffany- No, I got other things to deal with

Mack- Going to see him again aren't you?

Tiffany- *smiles* Might as well distract him

Mack- I'm sure Mitchell will appreciate that

Tiffany- He owes me big time

Mack- I'll tell him that

I hang up sighing again before walking off, not really to class but hey I had to make an effort for this guy. I almost feel sorry for this girl they are going after but that wasn't my job. I manage to stay alive this long with Mack or Mitchell killing me and I don't plan on dying just yet over this human girl.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: Stephanie Meyer's own the Cullen characters..Josh and I own the rest of the characters.**

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter.**

Will's POV:

This has to be some sort of dream, I've never once been at a loss for words around someone. Tiffany, her voice is the sweetest thing, her face the most beautiful thing I've seen. My mind was racing when would I get the chance to see her again. I couldn't remember what I was doing before she walked up, as I try to gather my thoughts my cell phone buzzes as I still sit on the bench grinning before I flip it open answering it.

Will-Hello?

Alice- What did you do?

Will- Nothing

Alice- Mitchell is coming here

Will- What?...How the hell?

Alice- You didn't see my text message?

Will- What text message?

Alice- The person you were talking to worked for Mitchell

Will- Impossible...I scanned her mind...and didn't see him

Alice- I am telling you Will...I saw it. Now either you are falling for her, or your getting your butt back here before I send Alexis to stay with Jacob Black

Will- I'll be there as soon as possible.

I stand up from the bench and take off running towards my car still trying to figure out how Mitchell found out.

Alice's POV:

I hang up my cell phone before throwing it onto the dining room table as I start to pace. I was beyond angry now..how could Will do this?

Alice- *growling* Men

Jasper- What is it?

Alice- Will just told someone where Alexis was

Jasper- What?...why?

Alice- I guess she fooled him somehow. He is on his way back now

Jasper- Damn it

Alice- Should we tell her

Jasper- No need to cause her any stress

I shake my head still pissed off as I pace thinking that this is going to end up bad and if it did, I was going to kill Will for it.

Alexis POV:

I was in the room, my ribs feeling a little bit better, but they were still sore. I give a deep breath and a small grimace in pain as I look at Renesmee and smile before I look down at the board game we were playing.

Renesmee- Your turn Ms Alexis

Alexis- Your good at this game

Renesmee giggles touching my hand showing me how many times she has played this game along with her dad and her uncle.

Alexis- Yes that would explain it

I laugh as I take my turn

Renesmee- Grandpa is here!

I look up at the door to see Carlisle standing there as I touch Renesmee hand showing her what Jacob said to Rose earlier..another blond joke as she laughs.

Renesmee- Yep those two never get along

I give a smile

Carlisle- Renesmee, you mind if I talk to Alexis

Renesmee, takes the game and walks out as Carlisle walks in sitting down on the bed. His face looking serious.

Carlisle- I need you to remain calm

Alexis- He found me didn't he

Carlisle- Yes...

Alexis- *I look down* So what is the plan?

Carlisle- For now we need you to stay with Jacob...

Alexis- Ok

Carlisle- That Mitchell has some interesting people working for him

Alexis- I wouldn't know. *I pause* How much danger am I in?

Carlisle- Mitchell isn't the type to leave loose ends

Alexis- All of this because I wrote a paper

Carlisle- Yea it seems that way...he doesnt like for those facts to readily known about our kind

Alexis- What does Alice see?

Carlisle- You vanishing in her sights is a good thing it means you are going to be with Jacob...she can't see shape shifters and half breeds

Alexis- Does Billy know about me?

Carlisle- Yes, he knows that you are a member of the tribe...by blood

Alexis- And Will?

Carlisle- On his way here

Alexis- Maybe I should just go back to Hawaii

Carlisle- It would upset Will.....and Alice

Alexis- *running my good hand through my hair* Maybe I am destined to die

Alice- No...*walking into the room* Not for a long time...

Alexis- I am surprised that I have lived this long

Carlisle- How soon till Will gets here

Alice- 2 minutes.

I then look at Alice as she looks upset. Something happened..something she wasn't telling me but what was it? How did Mitchell fine me and what else is going to happen. What more could happen?


	13. Chapter 13

Note: I admire the Twilight Series and the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. This is my own version of it that will eventually bring in The Cullens.

Will's POV:

I was still trying to figure out how Mitchell found out where Alexis was as I was about to pull into the Cullen's long driveway. My cell phone rings as I pull it out answering it.

Will- Hello?

Tiffany- Hey it's Tiff..

Will- *slamming on his breaks* Hey there what can I do for you?

Tiffany- I thought we were going to hang out tonight..I am out of class

Will- *shaking his head trying to clear his thoughts* Uh..Yea give me about thirty minutes..

Tiffany- All right

Will grins throwing his car into reverse and spinning around to head back to campus

Alexis POV:

I watch as Alice looks uneasy as I sigh. It was taking longer than normal, according to Alice for Will to get back. Alice suddenly get's a blank look on her face before she grumbles under her breath. I look at Carlisle and then back at Alice wondering exactly what she saw.

Alexis- What is it?

Alice- Will is heading back to the campus...to see that red head succubus...

Alexis- So he is just dropping this all together?

Alice- He cant help it...she has the power of seduction...

Carlisle- How much time do we have Alice?

Alice- A few hours...it appears as if they are waiting on something

Alexis- Proberly waiting to distract Will

Carlisle- Alright its time to move you...

I stand up slowly as my ribs are still a little sore

Carlisle- I had Bella call ahead. Jacob will be waiting at the boundary line

Alexis- Ok..I am so sorry

Alice- It's fine...you're going to be okay

I follow Carlisle out along with Alice as we head down the steps.

Carlisle- Take her in your car Alice...its faster...

Alice shook her head grabbing her keys as she leads me out the garage door

Alice- I swear I'm going to find that succubus and kill her

Carlisle- In time Alice

Alexis- Carlisle, will Mitchell step foot on the reservation?

Carlisle- No..he knows better than any of us that is one place not to go

I shake my head as I get in Alice's car

Alice- Of course as soon as Edward gets me this..Will goes and gets one

Alexis- It's like all men, they she a shiny new toy and they got to get one as well.

Alice- Just buckle up...this is going to one hell of a ride.

I quickly buckle my seatbelt as Alice drives off towards the reservation and from what I see..she is going 110mph. Thank God for seatbelts as I sit back looking out the window.

Will's POV:

This is unreal! Why am I am acting like some high school kid? There has to be something to this Tiffany. I'll get to the bottom of this. All I need is one good look in her mind and I'll get my answers

I quickly slides into a parking spot getting out and spot Tiffany at the same bench as before

Tiffany- *grins as she text's to Mack* He's here...go

I smile as I jump out of my car and come gliding up as I watch Tiffany..her smile is just stunning.

Will- Hi there

Tiffany- Hi handsome

Will- I was shocked that you called me...I thought you were merly being nice when...

Tiffany- When what?

Will- When you said that after class I would get the chance to see you again

Tiffany- Well I like you

I grins again quickly sitting next to her

Tiffany- So I told you where I was from..what about you?

Will- I'm from Nashville

Tiffany- Ahh I was trying to figure out the accent in class

Will- Yea...most of you Yankee women seem to like it

Tiffany- I can see why

Will- You eyes are just so mesmerizing...they are like nothing I've ever seen...and I've seen millions of eyes in my life time

Tiffany- Yeah I switch contacts often

Will- I don't think its that there is something more...*reaches out placing one hand behind her head and pulls her close as he slowly leans in*

Tiffany- What are you doing?

Will- I don't know...I could hurt you if I'm not careful...

Tiffany- Are you sure about that?

Will- Vampire vs human..human always loses...but I don't if I can resist *I lean in more softly kissing her lips*

Tiffany grins kissing him back

Tiffany- Who said I was human

I know she said something but I at this point don't care as I am to involved in this kiss to hear her...

Will- I think we should go somewhere more private

Tiffany- *smiles* Alright

I pick her up in my arms and makes my way to across campus to my dorm. Tiffany gives a small laugh as I smile at her. Not knowing what her plan was and if she had one..I didn't care. I was finally happy to fine someone to be around that made me feel this way.


	14. Chapter 14

Note: I admire the Twilight Series and the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. This is my own version of it that will eventually bring in The Cullens.

**A/N: I told you that you wouldn't like Will to much and I figured you wouldn't like Tiffany much either. Oh and here comes Jacob.**

Alexis POV:

Alice and I wait outside her car as I sigh as we wait for Jacob. I look up at the trees as a car comes speeding up and stopping ten yards away. The door opens as a boy with long dark hair gets out leaning against his car.

Jacob- Of course they send the short one

Alice- Only cause my car is faster

Jacob- So that's the Quileute Indian chick huh?

Alice- That is her.

Jacob- Well come on my dad is waiting to meet you.

I look at Alice before I walk over to Jacob rolling my eyes.

Alexis- *mumbles* I swear if he calls me a chick again, I am going to knock him out with the cast

Jacob- Try it and you'll just break your wrist again

I roll my eyes again getting into his car as Jacob turns his car around drives me back to the reservation

Alexis- So your last name is Black right?

Jacob- Yep...

Alexis- I think my mom was a cousin to your dad

Jacob- Really now...

Alexis- She talked often about the tribe

Jacob- Funny I thought I met all of my family members

Alexis- She made it sound like she was an outcast or something

Jacob- You are going to have to ask my dad

I shake my head looking out at the window. The trip went slower then I thought, proberly because I was so use to the speed of the Cullens. Twenty minutes later and we pull up to a small house as Jacob parks the car.

Jacob- Alright we're here

Alexis- Why is there a police car at your house?

Jacob- Charlie is here...

I think as Bella mentioned her father name was Charlie as I looked at Jacob

Jacob- Must be game night

Alexis- Baseball?

Jacob- I don't know...don't care either

Alexis- Charlie, as in Bella's dad?

Jacob- Yea

Alexis- Ok..no mentioning the vampire thing then

Jacob- Yea...

I nod as I follow Jacob to the door entering

Jacob- We're back dad

Billy looks up along with Charlie as I walk in

Billy- Ah there she is..Charlie this is Alexis..she is a distant cousin

I give a small wave with my good hand

Charlie- Hi Alexis

Alexis- Hi

I look at the tv, noticing the baseball game in progress. Looks like the Mariners are facing The Philies. **(A/N: I am a big Phillies fan..hense the refrence)**

Alexis- Whose winning?

Billy- Mariners

Alexis- Sweet

Billy- *wheels out* You and I need to talk though

Alexis- I figured as much

Billy wheels into the small kitchen as I soon follow. Billy turns opening the fridge, offering me a water, which I politely decline.

Billy- Now Alexis what all did you mother say about the tribe?

Alexis- Just that it was descendent from wolves

Billy- Anything else?

Alexis- Not to much, she mentioned you a few times

Billy- Your mother was a poor subject around her for many years after she left

Alexis- I figured that

Billy- Did she ever tell you why?

Alexis- No..I assumed it had to do with her marrying my dad

Billy- Yes

I sigh as I hate thinking about my dad. The last time I talked to him was before the fire that killed them and even that was an argument over something stupid.

Billy- He convinced her to marry her to get access to the council to try and get the rights to the lands to sell them

Alexis- I'm sorry..I didn't know about that

Billy- The council voted her out of the tribe...

Alexis- I am not proud of what my father did for a living.

Billy- You are risking my family by being here...if the council found out you are they would be pissed

Alexis- I am risking my own life by being here

I look down again still trying to convince myself that sticking around was for the best but there was still a feeling that if I ran and ran fast that I could avoid this. Nobody would get hurt because of me and I doubt that Mitchell could follow me back to Hawaii.

Alice POV:

I arrived back at the house as I park. I walk in frustrated as I slam the door shut. I hated Will for this and it pissed me off even more. I walk into the living room to see Emmett and Carlisle waiting.

Emmett- Alice..when?

I stop thinking

Alice- 3 hrs

Emmett- Damn slow ass vampires. Where the hell is Will?

Alice- *grumbles* Being distracted by the slutty Vamp

Emmett- Ah....Is he at least having fun?

Alice- Not for long

Emmett- Why is that?

Alice- Because I am going to go kill her

Carlisle- Alice...stay put

I growl before rolling my eyes

Alice- I can't believe he fell for her

Carlise- More than likely a true succubus

Alice- So what are we going to do?

Carlise- I think we need to send Jasper...he may have the ability to get Will to think straight

Alice- Alright..but I was meaning when Mitchell get's here?

Carlisle- Let Emmett and Edward deal with them

The plan was set as Edward walks in and we start to discuss strategy of how we were going to handle Mitchell and his lacky and what exactly Jasper was going to say to Will when he went to talk to him. This needed to work and I pray that it does. I hate not seeing Alexis future. I didn't want to lose my friend as quick as I met her.


	15. Chapter 15

Note: I admire the Twilight Series and the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. This is my own version of it that will eventually bring in The Cullens.

Alexis POV

Ok so now I am at Billy Black's house. A man that doesn't like me, but was still willing to help me. I can cut the tension with a knife. I finally stand up as walk over to Jacob asking him to come outside with me. I needed to get out of the house as I was hanging with Jacob, we decided to go down on the beach

Jacob- Joy...my shadow is on his way...

Alexis- Whose that?

Jacob- Seth Clearwater

Alexis- Oh

I sit down on the rock ledge as I look up at Jacob still trying to figure all of this out as I sigh looking up at him.

Alexis- I should have just left when I had the chance

Seth comes walking out from woods

Seth- Hey Jacob!

Jacob nods to Seth

Seth- Who's that with you?

Jacob- That's Alexis

I stand and turns to face Seth as I notice he is just barely a teenager as I give him a smile. Seth's eyes widen as he smiles slowly back at me.

Alexis- Hey

Seth- Hi...how do you know Jacob...friend of the Cullens?

Alexis- My mom was at one point part of the tribe

Seth- Really...that's awesome

I look at Jacob before looking down again sighing

Seth- Whats wrong?

Alexis- Nothing

Seth- You can trust me...I won't say anything

Alexis- I wrote a paper for history class based on the tribe not knowing my professor was a vampire.

Seth- Oh..damn...and I guess he is after you now?

Alexis- Pretty much

Seth- I wont let him get you...

Alexis- Thanks..but it seems whatever I do..I am putting people in danger

Seth- Yea well I not your normal teen..*grinning*

I give a small smile looking down at my cast

Jacob- Seth can I speak with for a moment?

Seth- Yeah sure

Jacob- In the woods

Seth nods as Jacob looks at me

Jacob- We wont be long

I nod my head as Jacob and Seth walk into the woods

Jacob- PHASE NOW!

Jacob phases into a wolf as Seth rolls his eyes as he phases as well

_Seth- Your bossy today_

_Jacob- Did you do what I think you just did? _

_Seth- What?_

_Jacob- Seth you just imprinted with Alexis...joy _

_Jacob- Well at least she cant be kicked out of the tribe now _

_Seth- Why would she?_

_Jacob- Yea her family isn't welcomed...but that is now changed _

_Seth- Why..I don't get it..she said her mom was once apart of the tribe_

_Jacob- Long story...lets get back to...your girl _

I sit on the rock waiting as I make a pain face as my medicine for my wrist has worn off. I look up to see Jacob come walking out but not being followed by Seth. A serious look on his face

Jacob- *sighs* What all did you learn about the tribe?

Alexis- *sighs* How many time do I have to repeat this story?

Jacob- yea yea that we came from wolves...how much do you believe that?

Alexis- Well seeing as I have met vampires and I was thrown down the stairs by one..let alone locked in a cage..I think I believe

Jacob- Seth come out here

Seth walks out in his wolf form as I look, I was almost taken back. The paper, the stories, they were all true. I give a nod to Jacob.

Alexis- Glad to see the paper was true

Jacob- Yea well there is more to the legend

Alexis- That being?

Jacob- Well those of us in the tribes that can transform like that...we do something called imprinting...it's a bit like love at first sight....but much more stronger and deeper

Alexis- And..

Jacob- And young Seth has imprinted with you

I stand up walking away not knowing what to think. Imprinting..and with a kid that had to be like what 13-14. This was a little to much for me to handle. Jacob soon follows me along with Seth, who is now back in his human form as I try to get a grip again.

Will's POV

As I lay her with Tiffany, all my worries and doubts seem to melt away...I can't even remember what I was doing before she called and said she want to hang out. She almost seems to good to be true. I will give myself a few days and if things continue this way then I will know she is the one meant for me...The Cullen ladies will be so happy for...with the exception of Rose...and Emmett well he will get a kick out of it...I can't wait to tell them...of course that is if Alice hasn't said anything...Tiffany and I lay next to each other on my dorm bed

Tiffany- So that was entertaining

Will- Yes...I'm just astonished I didn't hurt you...

Tiffany- Well, I'm not exactly human

Will- Really...*smiling*

Tiffany- Yeah

I give a grin kissing her again as a knock comes to the door. I stand pulling on my boxers and jeans as I look back at Tiffany and smile before I clear my voice

Will- Who is it?

Voice- It's Jazz

Will- *opens the door slightly* What's up Jasper?

Jasper- Can I talk to you out here for a minute

Will- Sure..*stepping out*

Jasper- Do you know what you just did?

Will- Yea...found someone on this campus who I may actually love...

Jasper- You sold us out Will..

Will- What are you talking about?

Jasper- She's a succubus Will, she is working for Mitchell. Mitchell and his associate is on his way to the house as we speak. Lucky for us, we got Alexis out of there already

Will-*shakes his head trying to clear his thoughts as Jasper tries to balance Will's emotions* Wait..go over that again

Jasper- That girl you are in there with is a succubus. She was sent by Mitchell to find out where Alexis was and you told her. She called and told Mitchell. Mitchell is on his way to the house right now but we already moved Alexis. You do remember her right?

Will- Oh god...lets get back to the house..

Tiffany comes to the door

Tiffany- What's going on?

Will- Nothing...but I think it would be best if you tone down your little power...

Tiffany- What power? *bats her eyes*

Jasper- Oh brother..she's worse than a hooker

Will- Sweetie I can think clearly now...I see your mind...

Tiffany- Dam..there goes the past 5 hours I will never get back

Will- I suggest you tell me what's going on....or you will not get to see the rest of eternity

Tiffany- I was called by Mack, who was told by Mitchell to distract you and get you to tell me where you took that little human

Will- Why do you associate with them?

Tiffany- They pay me well

Will- pay you to be a slut?...gee what friends

Tiffany- It keeps me alive

Will- Yea well how long do you think they will keep you around now that they know I am free of your power

Tiffany- Don't know..but I don't plan on sticking around to find out

Will- If your promise to keep your power under control...I can offer you protection from them

Tiffany- Honey..if I can control you..I can control them

Will- Mitchell has more self control than you think....he will know its coming...and handle you properly...

Tiffany- Then I will deal with it.

I sigh, why is it that she wanted to die for two pieces of crap that use her. Suddenly Jasper clears his throat..I almost forgot he was standing there.

Jasper- Actually Will, she might be right about not wanting to join us

Will- *turning to Jasper* Explain?

Jasper- Alice is pissed

Will- I'll deal with her...*turning back to Tiffany* Have you ever thought why Mitchell...and Mack is it never seem to be effected by your power...No need to answer...I see from your thoughts that you have before...Well Mitchell has the self control to resist due to his ability to know what your power is...and Mack...well Im guessing he is a shield..

Tiffany- What do you want from me? The damage has been done

Will- *sighing* I don't want another senseless death to happen at the hands of Mitchell

Tiffany- I was heading elsewhere anyway. I doubt he could fine me

Will- I've been on the run from him for years...but no matter how far I run he always has tracked me down

Tiffany- Look if you don't hurry..your friend is going to die and besides the other girl doesn't seem to happy with me. If I die then I die..I lived 75 years..I say that is a good life

Will- Just dont go any where until we deal with Mitchell....and I will handle Alice when the time comes

Tiffany- Fine

Will- Lets go Jasper

Will and Jasper turn walking out as Tiffany sighs shutting the door

Tiffany- I am so dead

Will- So how pissed is Alice?

Jasper- Oh..you don't know the half of it. Carlisle had to talk her out of coming here from killing the succubus

Will- Joy

Jasper- Oh and Carlisle send Alexis to stay with Jacob

Will- Atleast she will be safe among her own kind

Jasper- It might not..Alexis mother was shunned by the tribe

Will- Lets just get back...

**So did you guys like the twist in this chapter..Seth imprinted with Alexis. Told you there was a reason for the thing with Tiffany and Will. Oh and I hope you liked the extra long chapter and hope everyone has a great and happy New Year**


	16. Chapter 16

Note: I admire the Twilight Series and the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. This is my own version of it that will eventually bring in The Cullens.

Alice's POV:

I was pacing at the house as I still can't believe Will fell for that succubus. I didn't want to lose my friend that easy. It pissed me off even more as I continue to pace as Edward eyes me from the couch.

Edward- Alice, please sit down you are wearing a hole in the floor.

Alice- I can't...I haven't decided if I am going to kill that whore or Will for believing her

Edward- We will know in a few...Jasper just turned on the driveway.

Alice- Hmmm, they beat Mitchell

Will walks in through the back door as I take one look at him shaking my head before walking away still pissed off. His voice interupts my esacape.

Will- Alice stop...don't be like that

Alice- Gee you really proved you cared for her huh?

Will- The power she had over me was nothing I've ever felt before.

Alice- Well thanks to you, I can't see what is going to happen to Alexis.

I continue to walk away as I go to the door to see Mitchell and Mack pull up. Mack looks like he is eyeing our house.

Mack- Should we knock or just walk right in?

Mitchell- Oh they know we are here

I continue to stands at the door as Carlisle walks up as I cross my arms over my chest. Both Mitchell and Mack exit and glide up to the door.

Mitchell- I've come for the girl...I don't want to fight...

Carlisle- What girl?

Mitchell- Ms Alexis Alexander...I know she is here...I can smell her scent

Alice- *laughs* Stupid vampire

Mack- You are one to talk...

Carlisle- Ms. Alexander was here, until my daughter, saw you coming.

Mitchell- Then where is she?

Carlisle- Safe and with family

Mitchell- Family...mother is dead and father in prison

Alice- Actually her father is dead. It's her uncle that is in prison

Mitchell- Ah..my TA is here please send him out

Carlisle- Alice go get Will

I grumble again before walking off. I turn the corner to see Will before he goes to the door. I soon follow as I want to see what is going to go down. Emmett is right behind me as well. Always wanting to fight.

Will's POV:

Shit!...what a mess I've made of things...Not only have now put Alexis in danger, but the I've broken the trust I had with the Cullens. Jasper brought me up to speed on everything that happened while...Tiffany had me distracted. Alice still wants to kill her even after I explained to her what I had seen in her mind. Mitchell is at the door with his other little helper...a vampire named Mack. From this moment on, I vow not to let him harm anyone be it vampire or human.

Will- I'm right here

Mitchell- I was wondering when I would see you again

Will- What do you want?

Mitchell- What you took from me

Will- Not getting it back

Mack- Guess Tiffany's power is not as strong as we thought

Will- How would you know...you've never let her use it on you

Mack- Your here aren't you

Will- Seduce is all she does...never kills

Mitchell- She was suppose to distract you. Now Will, where is Ms Alexander?

Will- You heard. She is safe

Mitchell scans his eyes along with Alice's and frowns

Mitchell- I hate wolves

Mack- Wolves?

Mitchell- Apparently Ms Alexander mother was a Quileute

Mack- And what do wolves have to do with that

Alice- Again I repeat stupid vampire

Mack- What do wolves have to do with those stupid indians?

Alice- The stupid indians are the wolves

Mack- So..silver bullets then

Alice- *rolls her eyes* Now I see why he is the lackey

Mack- So what now..

Mitchell- We leave

Emmett- I think not...*grinning

Mack- Oh look. it's a meat head

Mitchell- *looking at Carlisle* Sorry to have bothered you..Dr. Cullen. *looking at Mack* Come Mack

Mack- Cant I stay and deal with the meat head

Mitchell- You honestly have a death wish don't you

Mack- I can take him!

Mitchell- There are 8 vampires in the house but if you want to stay and die then go ahead

Mack- All I want is this one meat head

Emmett- You won't last long..pretty boy

Mack- Lets dance!

Mitchell- *whispers to Mack* I wasn't planning on going to La Push to get her, but you could. Stop being stupid and let's go

Mack- Another time then curly...*turns to the car*

Emmett- Chicken

Mack- Just wait..till I get another chance

Mitchell pulled Mack away back over to the car

Will- Mitchell is going to wait till we drop our guard..or until I do

Alice- Someone better call Jacob then

Will- I'm On it!

**A/N: Ok so I know someone requested more with Alexis and Seth and I promise that will be the next chapter. Along with another small cliffhanger. Trust me you will love it. LOL..at Alice and her little nickname for Tiffany. You got to love Alice and yes she is indeed pissed at Will. Anyway..reviews always make me happy.**


	17. Chapter 17

Note: I admire the Twilight Series and the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Mitchell's POV:

This was annoying. Not only did they see me coming thanks to Cullen's daughter, but they quickly moved Alexis and to a place that I dare not go. La Push, the indian reservation. I have dealt with them 50 years ago and I swore I would never deal with them again. However, Mack could go all he want. He wasn't apart of the original treaty. If I knew Alexis was part of the tribe, I would have taken her out sooner. I will get her, one way or another, I will get her. I pull up near the boarder of La Push and park. I take a few seconds before looking at Mack.

Mack- So why can't you do this?

Mitchell- They know me down there

Mack- So I get her, then what?

Mitchell- KILL HER!

Mack- You don't want that privilege?

Mitchell- Just go

Mack gets out of the car and takes off running towards La Push as I sit there knowing full well that he was going to die. If I wanted to get Alexis..I got to come up with another plan as I turn around and head back towards campus.

Jacob's POV:

I am waiting in the house along with Seth and Alexis. Alexis looks very nervous and that she should be. Messing with vampires is hard enough but now she is apart of the Pack and family again, thanks to Seth. My cell phone rings as I check the number seeing that it is Will. I answer it, trying to think of the best way to tell him what went down with young Seth imprinting with the girl he was trying to protect.

Jacob- Hey Will.

Will- We got a problem

Jacob- So I take it that someone is coming

Will- Yea an arrogant vampire

Jacob- Actually, there may be another problem

Will-...What now?

Jacob- Seth imprinted

Will- How is that a problem?

Jacob- *pauses* He imprinted with Alexis

I suddenly hear a crashing of Will's phone what I assume was against a tree shattering it into hundreds of pieces. I shut my eyes hanging up my cell phone looking at Seth

Seth- So how did he take it?

Jacob- Not well, I'm afraid

Seth- Oh well...*Seth sits on the couch placing an arm around Alexis*

Alexis POV:

I sat there listening to Jacob talk to Will and Jacob's reaction to when he told Will that Seth imprinted. The aftermath didn't seem to sound good as I saw Jacob hang up and what he said to Jacob. Seth then put his arm around me shaking me from my thoughts as I quickly look at his arm before I look up at Jacob with a pleading glance for help. I still wasn't sure I wanted this to happen and if I wanted to be with Seth in that way.

Jacob- What's wrong Alexis?

I couldn't possibly tell him the truth, no I had to lie. I got to figure out a way to let Seth down easy and not hurt him.

Alexis- It just seems obvious that someone is coming, proberly not Mitchell. Maybe I should get out of here. I don't want to cause your dad any problems

Seth- They wont get anywhere near you.

Alexis- I know but you don't know the whole story Seth.

I take Seth's hand as I shut my eyes showing Seth what happened to my family and everything leading up to now. He needed to know how much of a danger I was to him and the risk I was putting him in. He doesn't need to be apart of this, nor should he be.

Alexis- I'm cursed..it's only a matter of time before I die like them.

Seth- I'm so sorry...but I promised to protect you and the pack will help...considering...

Alexis- Considering what?

Seth- *looking at Jacob* Since I imprinted with you...the pack is obligated to make sure no harm comes to you...it's why the we never killed Reneesme...Jacob imprinting on her, kept her safe

I look at Jacob a little shocked. He imprinted with girl that couldn't be any more older than 2.

Jacob- Yea I imprinted on her...not by choice...imprinting is something that just happens. We can't control it...if we could then I would have imprinted on Bella. You and Seth are now linked together.

Alexis- How old are you Seth?

Seth- 14

Alexis- Wow, I'm like 22. This is going to be awkward now

Jacob- I'm 16 and imprinted on a new born and your talking about it being awkward?

Alexis- She's a smart new born though.

Seth- Yea, but thanks to this shape shifting thing, I am now like 17 or 18...so it's all good

A howl comes as I jump. Jacob looks outside the house before turning back to Seth and I.

Jacob- I'll be back

I watch Jacob leave as I try to calm myself down. I didn't like this. This was to dangerous, why am I putting part of my mother's family in danger. Why didn't I just run while I could have? Seth looks at me as he rubs my back.

Seth- Everything will be okay

Jacob walks out phasing as hits the woods. A minute goes by as Mack slowly watches as Jacob runs off towards the howl as he sniffs the air before grinning.

Mack- One down, one left.

Mack walks towards the house. I sit there with Seth as we continue to talk.

Alexis- Are you sure you want to still help me?

Seth- Of course.

Alexis- I am not worth it though Seth.

Seth- I think you are. You don't give yourself enough credit.

Alexis- It's just weird though. You impriniting with me and all.

Seth- I know it's strange...

Alexis- I just don't want to hurt you or your feelings for that matter.

Seth- You won't hurt me. We wolves are strong in both forms.

Alexis- I know I can't hurt you physically Seth, but Mitchell and Mack can. I am just worried that I am not good enough for you.

Seth- I love you Alexis. Like Jacob said..it is love at first sight. Nothing will change that. As far as Mitchell and Mack are concerned, they can't hurt me either. Once I go wolf, the pack will know that I need them and they will come to help

Mack- That is good to know

Seth jumps to his feet phasing as I stand behind him. I couldn't believe that this vampire..who I am now assuming is Mack, just walked into this house. With the Pack near by and the tribe as well. Seth, now if full wolf form growls as Mack gives a cocky looking grin to him.

Mack- Aww silly wolf

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I know Alexis seems torn but you will see why soon enough. Anyway..reviews please and I might not be able to update as much due to the fact that I got to go back to work chasing 4 and 5 year olds tomorrow. I will try my best though.**


	18. Chapter 18

Note: I admire the Twilight Series and the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Alexis POV:

Seth growls evilly at Mack before jumping at him. Mack quickly side steps him as he looks over at me. I look at him in fear. Seth is quickly up as he attacks Mack from behind. Mack quickly throws Seth into the wall as I gasp in shock as Seth is not moving as Mack looks back at me.

Mack- Now it's only you...

I back up slightly looking down at Seth before I hit the wall as I feel what seems to be a hammer on the window sill behind me

Mack- This was to easy

Alexis- Why are you doing this?

Mack- Because..

Alexis- Please..

Mack grins as he walks closer as I grab the hammer holding it behind me as I wait till he was right in front of me before I hit him with it. Mack barely flinches as the hammer shatters against him as I keep hitting until he grabs it and throws me across the room as I land hard through the table

Mack- Stupid girl..

I hold my head as I see blood before I back up slowly as I try to make it to the back door before Mack grabs my ankle

Mack- Where do you think you are going?

A memory flashes in my head when Mack let's go suddenly almost shocked

Mack- What the hell was that?

Alexis- Mitchell didn't tell you about my gift?

Mack- He did..but what was that you just showed me?

Alexis- What did you see?

Mack- I...I don't know

Alexis- It was my parents grave stone..I think

Mack- Why that?

Alexis- I don't know..it was the first thing that popped in my mind

Mack-*grins* Only a temporarily distraction

I hear Seth moan as Mack turn to look at him as I scramble to my feet and take off running. Seth slowly gets to his feet howling as I run out of the house and right into Will as I pause almost shocked to see him there.

Will- Go! Alice is waiting in the car

I run towards the car trying to keep my balance as I look freaked out as I open the door to see Alice sitting there.

Alexis- I had never been so happy to see you Alice

Alice- Less talk more getting in

I get in shutting the door

Alexis- Are we leaving or waiting?

Alice- Leaving now!

Alexis- Where are we going?

Alice- Some where they can't find you

I touch Alice asking about Will

Alice- Right now I can't see him...I'm guessing he is either by Seth or the rest of the pack is there now

Alexis- Your mad at him

Alice- Yes

I touch her again telling her not to be

Alice- Fine...just keep me distracted from going by the campus

Alexis- Actually I was hoping we would go by campus. I need some stuff from my apartment

Alice- Not a good idea...

Alice continues to drive

Alexis- Why..do you think Mitchell would be there?

Alice- No...but his little hussy is...

Alexis- Tiffany is at my apartment? Why?

Alice- You know her?

Alexis- I got a glimpse of Mack's head

Alice- No, she is at Will's dorm

Alexis- Then what is the problem going to my apartment?

Alice- To close...I may get the urge to hunt her down

Alexis- Not that it would matter though...Will will never talk to me again

Alice- Why do you say that?

Alexis- Seth..well he imprinted

Alexis- That would explain why he threw his phone into a tree

Alexis- Yeah Jacob told Seth he got cut off suddenly and that Will was pissed

Alice- He will get over it

Alexis- I'm never going to be able to return to college am I?

Alice- One Mitchell is gone yes

I put my head back grimacing a little

Alice- Your bleeding

Alexis- Yeah..Mack threw me through Jacob's table

Alice holds her breath

Alexis- I agree..I think I need stiches

Alice- I'll call Carlisle

I shake my head as I put it back as the pounding in my head continues from crashing into the table. I slowly shut my eyes as I wonder what is going down with Will and Mack as Alice speeds off down the street.


	19. Chapter 19

Note: I admire the Twilight Series and the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Will's POV:

Screw the treaty if they want to kill us they can do it later! As I approach The Black's house I see Alexis running from the house. I motion for Alice to turn her car around and get ready to get Alexis out of here. I catch the scent of what I assume is Mack...and peering to his mind I grin...This was going to be easy. Mack runs out of the house to see me waiting for him, my arms crossed in front of me. He looked almost shocked to see me.

Mack- You..where the hell did you come from?

Will- Hello there

I grin as I notice Mack's shield is lowered

Mack- What? Trying to say your little girlfriend, oops I meant the mutt's girlfriend.

Will- I made a promise to her...and even if she belongs to Seth, I'm going to keep my promise. *I smile* We will have company soon..

Mack- What can't do it on your own?

Will- Seth called them before I showed...

Mack- So the mutts are coming? Such a shame and I figured I would be dealing with the meat head I met earlier

Will- No..he later realized you were a waste of time

A growl comes from behind Mack as I look past Mack to see Seth is now up but limping.

Will- You okay Seth?

A bark emerges as Mack turns to look at Seth whose eyes we set on Mack now. If looks could kill then Mack would be dead. Seth was now pissed and I couldn't blame the kid. He imprinted and now this Cocky SOB is trying to kill his new love. I grin as I nod at Seth understanding. We would do this together.

Will- Good, let's do this

Mack goes to attack me but I catch him before throwing him into some trees as Seth chases after. Seth jumps on Mack's back ripping a piece out of him. I grin as I grab Mack's arm and rips it off. Mack screams out in pain. I quickly runs to the house getting a can of gas and matches and starts a fire. Seth, soon joined by Jacob, help me kill Mack and throwing him into the fire. Seth soon morph's back to his human form before collapsing.

Will- Seth....

Seth- *mumbles* I'm ok..just give me a minute

Will- Good..

Seth- *moans in pain* Stupid vampire, hey Jacob tell your dad I am sorry for the mess

Jacob- Will do..he'll understand

Seth- Where is Alexis?

Will- With Alice..Mitchell is still out there

Seth- Oh..and Will, I know your mad and all

Will- Seth...it will be okay...I know you have no control over it

Alexis POV:

Alice pulled into a hotel after calling Carlisle as I hold a towel to my head. My head still hurting as I look out the window. The blood on the towel doesn't look like it is doing Alice any good as I sit down on the couch.

Alexis- I swear I get more injuries then anyone I know

Alice- Its fine...

Alexis- How long till Carlise get here?

I look at Alice concerned as I see her holding her breath

Alice- Soon, he just left his office

Alexis- Alice..go

Alice- I'm fine

Alexis- No your not..please I will be fine

Alice sighs going out the door as I put my head back praying for some aspirin or something. My thoughts begin to drift to the pain on Alice face as she was trying so hard not to attack me over the cut that is coming out of the back of my head. I am jogged back to reality as Alice's cell phone buzzes on the side table. I pick it up answering it.

Alexis- Hello?

Will- Alexis?...I was looking for Alice

Alexis- Well I was making her uncomfortable as I went sailing through Billy's table after Mack threw me.

Will- Where are you two now?

Alexis- A hotel

Will- Need more info than that

Alice walks back in with Carlisle as I look up. I wasn't sure if I should tell Will where I was. It was so easy for him to give me up the last time. I sigh looking at Alice and then at Carlisle.

Alexis- Hang on

I hand Alice her cell as Carlisle begins to check me out. I notice Alice walk out of the room.

Alice- Hi Will

Will- Where are ya?

Alice- I am surprised she didn't tell you. We are at The Grand Plaza

Will- On my way...*hanging up*

I watch Alice hang up as Carlisle checks my head.

Carlisle- The cuts are shallow and shouldn't need stitches. I'm going to prescribe some pain killers though

Alexis- Ok

Alexis- Has the bleeding stopped?

Carlisle- Yes

Alexis- Alice are you ok?

Alice- I'm fine

Explain fine Alice..I thought but I knew better then to argue with her. She was mad and truth be told. I was mad too..this was a blow to me. He promised to keep me safe and that fell threw. I put my faith in him and more importantly..I would risk my life for him. Am I so crazy to be falling for a vampire?


	20. Chapter 20

Note: I admire the Twilight Series and the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Alexis POV:

I sit there still trying to gather my thoughts..why? Why did I have to be in love with him. How can I trust him again after he gave me up. I look up at Carlisle who hands me some pain medication for my head as I watch him talk to Alice. This was going to be difficult. I hear the door close as I look up to see Carlisle leaving as Alice sits on my bed as I look at her.

Alexis- Can I ask you something?

Alice- Yes?

Alexis- Ok you know how I told you Seth imprinted with me

Alice- Yea

Alexis- What if I don't accept it

Alice- Umm...well Seth doesn't have a choice in this...to him you are his one and only someone

Alexis- What about my choice though?

Alice- I really don't know what to tell you...

I sigh looking at Alice putting my head back

Alexis- I don't know what to do Alice

Alice- Is there something wrong with Seth?

Alexis- Not exactly

Alice- I can at least tell you that you will be happy...

I look at the clock to see it is almost midnight as a sudden knock at the door. I looked at Alice as she smiles as she goes to answer it to see Will standing in the door way. Alice face changes to sorrow as she nods his head towards Will to indicate was it him that I liked and I slowly shook my head yes.

Alice- I will leave you two to talk then

I watch as Will walks past Alice as it seems that Alice is saying something to him. To low for me to hear.

Alice- *speaking to Will* She likes you

Will-*speaking low to only Alice to hear* I know..

This is it. I am going to put it all out on the table. Will he feel the same about me or will he reject me?

Will's POV:

As I step out of the elevator I am bombarded with Alice's thoughts about Alexis. As if I didn't already know Alexis was in love with me...No I wouldn't say in love I would say more infatuated with me. I could hear it in her head every time I talked with her. Yet while I do find myself attracted to her...I will not stand in the way of Quilent traditions. Seth and her are attached spiritually, but its really even deeper than that. I know Alice can already see the outcome of what I am about to do, but it is something that has to be done...I push past her and grab the doorknob

Alexis- Hi

I nod

Alexis- Your mad at me

Will- What makes you think that?

Alexis- My dad use to give me the silent treatment when I did something wrong. He knew it annoyed me

Will- I know...must remember I used to work for your dad...such an asshole

Alexis- What did you do for him?

Will- I did a little of everything...mainly I was just a hired gun

Alexis- Did you know where I was when they died

Will- No...I only found after I saw his mind...the sick bastard had hired the hit...he had actually wanted me but I was "out of town"

Alexis- Wait..what? My dad ordered his own hit

Will- No he ordered the hit on your mom and your siblings...

Alexis- Why?

Will- Older brother was running up some debts

Alexis- How did he die?

Will- Die who your dad...he is in jail...extortion and money laundering...

Alexis- Then who was the man in the house after the fire? The FBI said it was my dad

Will- A body I found..burned beyond recognition...dental records only way to match...

I watch her shut her eyes thinking about all of what I said to her.

Will- Your lucky I was unavailable to do your dad's job that day...

Alexis- Is that the other reason why you didn't like me in class?

Will- No...nothing like that. I was afraid you would recognize me...and also there was your scent

Alexis- Alice looked upset when she left

Will- Just what she was thinking

Alexis- Which was what?

Will- I can't interfere with traditions of Quileute's...doing so would cause rift between them and the Cullen's and I can't let that happen

Alexis- *pause* So I don't have a choice in who I choose to fall in love with?

Will- Trust me I'm no good for you...and

Alexis- And what?

Will- And I am not willing to let you into this lifestyle

Alexis- Shouldn't that be my choice?

Will- Trust me on, this not a the life for you...I know you don't want to hear this but you and Seth are meant to be...I heard Alice mention that she saw you and that your happy...and what I saw in her head was you and you were still alive...the other parts were

fuzzy which can only mean one thing...

Alexis- What?

Will- That you and Seth will be just fine...

Alexis- I don't want him though

Will- I know but that is the funny part about fate

I watch as tears form in my eyes

Will- Are you crying?

Alexis- No

Will- I can't mess with fate...I will always be around for you...but Seth is the one meant for you

With that I stand up and leave as she put her head down on the pillow. I walk up to Alice and could imediately tell she wasn't happy with me.

Alice- Did you have to do that?

Will- I had to tell her the truth

Alice sighs

Will- What?

Alice- Nothing

Will- Don't lie?

Alice- She isn't staying Will

Will- What do you mean?

Alice- I see her leaving Will

Will- When?

Alice- I don't know

Will growls...

Will- Why is that I'm always wanted to change fate...

Alice- You broke her heart Will

Of course I did and now I got to find a way to talk her into staying. Why? Why did she have to fall for me.

**A/N: There you go..sorry it took me so long to get out. I was going to try last night but I was out at a benefit. Also don't hate Will for this. Remember Alexis always has Seth, it just seems right now that she is torn.**


	21. Chapter 21

Note: I admire the Twilight Series and the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer.

**Ok a little review. Basically Alexis told Will that she was in love with her but he told her that it was never meant to be. When Will talked to Alice, Alice said he saw Alexis leaving and that she was heartbroken. Also something else that was revealed. Alexis dad is still alive. He ordered the hit on his own family and all these years, she thought he was dead. This is important later on in the story.**

Alexis POV:

Why was I crying? Why was I so stupid? Of course he didn't care about me? He never did. Then why save me..why not just let Mitchell kill me. Why put me through this torture to tell me that I wasn't good enough for him. I soft knock comes to the door as it slowly opens as Will is at the door hesitating before walking in.

Will- Alexis?

I look up silently my eyes already bloodshot. Great round two..he couldn't just leave and not hurt me more?

Will- We need to talk

Alexis- What? More torture?

Will- Torture?

Alexis- Nevermind, what do you want?

Will- I know you like me and I do admit I like you but you must understand that I can not control fate and I am not about to put Seth out...he is too nice of a kid to do that

Alexis- Who..Seth fate? I get that but I don't want to be with some kid though.

Will- As of now Seth is only a few years younger than you...Your fates were always intertwined...it just needed you two to meet for it to all connect

Alexis- I don't want him though. Who cares about fate?

Will- Your ancestors!

Alexis- Yeah a whole group of people that threw my mother out of the tribe

Will- No the others the ones before them...the ones who first were able to change

Alexis- Again a whole line that I don't even know about. Why do I have to follow the rules at all?

Will- Because it was is meant to happen..

Alexis- Screw what was meant to happen!

I put my head down. Now all he was doing was pissing me off. Dammit, why can't you see that I care for you?

Will- Listen...I promise that as long as I am able to I will stay in town...I always be a friend

Alexis- What about Mitchell?

Will- He will be dealt with in time

Alexis- I got to go back to school eventually Will

Will- I know *he hisses* We are only waiting for Mitchell to make his next move, as soon as he does we will be waiting

I glance at the clock as it is now 1am as I am fighting off sleep

Will- Sleep...we will talk in the morning...and...just give him a chance

Alexis- Fine

Will walks out of the room turning off the lights as I lay down on the bed still trying to fight off sleep when I hear fingernails against the window as I jump up in shock

Seth- Alexis?

I relax a little before getting up going to the window as I open the window letting Seth in.

Alexis- Can't you use the door?

Seth- Just running patrol right now. I wanted to tell you good night

Alexis- So you climbed 5 stories at a hotel complex? Not wise there Seth..people could have seen you

Seth- *laughs* Not when you room is facing the woods...I was careful

Alexis- *I smile* You weren't hurt were you Seth when Mack attacked you?

Seth- Naw...I heal fast...but do you think after you and Will talk, that we could talk?

Alexis- I guess. Billy must be pretty upset with me huh?

Seth- Not at you...more at the leech that broke the treaty line. *smiles* But you get to sleep...

Seth jumps down to the ground and runs off into the woods. I shut the window finally laying down again before drifting off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Note: I admire the Twilight Series and the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Will's POV:

This was one long night...Thankfully I no longer require sleep...Such strange dreams she has...but of course seeing how she is...in love with a vampire she would dream about being one, but its more and I dont know what to make of it...its as if she has always dreamt of being almost as if she has always known. Hopefully after she talks with Seth she will give him a chance, But I know I can't let her leave the pain it would cause him would be too much...Well here we go. I look over to the bed as Alexis slowly opens her eyes. Pain comes across her face as it is obvious that her wrist was bothering her.

Will- There are some pills and a glass of water on the table next to the bed

Alexis- *sitting up* I'm not sure what is worse..the headache or the wrist

Will- Seth is pacing down at the wood line, so let's not keep him waiting..

I watch her sigh as she takes the medication before getting up and putting on a pair of jeans and a hooded sweatshirt

Will- Very interesting dreams you have

Alexis- Your not allowed to listen or look at my dreams

Will- I'll have to remember that for next time then

With that said, she turns walking past me.

Alexis POV:

I was a little pissed at him. I wasn't sure if he could tell or not and at this point I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from him. How dare he listen to my dreams. After what he told me last night that it was my fate to fall in love with someone else. That my feelings didn't matter.

Will- Don't go down to Seth mad...

Alexis- I think I have a right to be mad

Will- And why are you mad at him?

Alexis- I'm not mad at him

Will- Then don't go down there mad...

I give him a small cocky salute before walking out the door

Alexis- *under my breath* Stupid cocky vampire

Will- I heard that

Alexis- Good

Seth is waiting at the front door of the hotel as I step off the elevator. I give a small smile seeing Seth as he smiles back. Will right behind me as I roll my eyes. If he wanted to be this way then I can dish it right back to him.

Alexis- Don't mind my security, I tried to lose him

I glance a look at Will before smiling at Seth

Seth- It's fine. Will and I already talked this morning...he is staying here

Alexis- Oh good

Seth- You ready, the beach is just a short walk from here?

Alexis- Yeah sure.

I turn looking at Will before walking off with Seth as we head towards La Push beach. At first we walk in silence. I wasn't sure what to say to him. It was akward enough as it was. Finally he spoke up.

Seth- So we took care of Mack

Alexis- So I heard

Seth- Yea, but the other one is still out there

Alexis- *I shutter* Don't remind me

Seth- We will get him...he can't hide forever

Alexis- What did you want to talk to me about?

Seth- *sighs*...You don't like me do you?

Alexis- *I look down* It's not that Seth...

Seth- I wish I could explain how imprinting works but none us know...and I wish there was a way to turn it on and off, but...

Alexis- It's just that..I don't like the fact that I am being told that I have to go through with it. That I don't have a choice and it is my fate

Seth- *sighs* Being away from tribe might have a part to do with it....if you could only see the other couples maybe it would make sense

Alexis- My mom was kicked out of the tribe

Seth- I know but now you are back in...all is forgiven and forgotten

Alexis- Seth..I don't think the tribe will ever forgive my mother for what she did. *sighs* I just found out that my dad is was the one that set the hit out on my mom and the rest of us

Seth- I'm sorry but I talked to Jacob...he had the council forgive your mom...the council has to listen to Jacob...since he is the great grandson of the last chief and he is the Alpha of the pack

Alexis- Would you be upset if I left Washington?

Seth- *sighs* Yes..yes I would...it would pain me to be away from you

Alexis- I am putting everyone in danger though

Seth- Nothing we haven't handled before... *taking her hand tears forming in his eyes* Please don't leave...

Alexis- *looking down again* Alright

Seth pulls me in close as I hug him back still a little confused

Seth- I promise to love you forever

A sudden panic hit me as I look around almost feeling a presence around me. Like someone was watching me.

Alexis- Are we still on treaty land Seth?

Seth- Neutral...why?

Alexis- I got a bad feeling

Seth- What is it?

I grab Seth's hand sending Mitchell's in his head

Seth- You think Mitchell is here?

Alexis- I'm not sure

Seth- I'm getting you back to the reservation...it's safe there

I shake my head ok as Seth walks me back to the hotel as Alice and Will are outside waiting by the car

Alice- *looking concerned* Are you ok?

Seth- Mitchell may be around. I am taking her back to La Push

I look at Will before looking away as I take Seth's hand trying in a way to rub it in. Truth was I was scared. I didn't like not being safe and putting people I care about in danger because of me. I glare at Will before heading over to Seth's car.


	23. Chapter 23

Note: I admire the Twilight Series and the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Alexis POV:

I see Will grimaces but also gives a small smile as I hated that he looked so smugged about this. It made my blood boil as I shut my eyes to hear Alice ask Seth something.

Alice- Do you want me to drive Seth?

Seth- I've got it..

I smile at Alice before walking off with Seth, getting in his car as he pulls off towards La Push.

Alice's POV:

Will- Alice...please thoughts to yourself..but I do agree they make a cute couple...

Alice- She is still not happy

Will- Time heals all wounds

Alice- Not in the way you always think Will

Will- She wasn't born for this lifestyle...and I'm not going to let her into it

I just shrug before shutting my eyes. I hated that Will wouldn't just let up and admit that he wanted to be with Alexis. He knew it as did I.

Tiffany's POV:

I am currently sitting in Will's dorm room as I am watching tv or atleast trying to. I am interupted by a banging at his door and a familar voice.

Mitchell- I know your in there Tiffany?

Oh God, why? Why is he here?

Mitchell- It's not you I want Tiffany, it's just Alexis. I can keep pounding for hours until you open this door.

Yeah right, like I know where she is at? At least he is persistant. He did keep knocking for about a hour until the knocking stopped as I put my jeans on as I listen at the door. His voice calm.

Mitchell- I am going to go track her now Tiffany..but don't think your off the hook just yet.

Will's POV:

I saw them walk to his car hand in hand, and though I was happy it did hurt some. I've got to find Mitchell and stop this game. Knowing Mitchell will only listen to reason I know I will need some back up...Emmett is always looking for a fight and well Edward is fast enough to out run him if he runs...I turn to Alice as my cell rings

Will-*pulling out his phone groaning as he sees the number* Why now...of all the times when I am with the pixie...*flipping it open* Hello?

Tiffany- Where are you?

Will- The Grand Hotel...what's up?

Tiffany- Well the fact that Mitchell has been banging on your door for about a hour before he left

Will- Are you okay?

Tiffany- I'm fine but he said something about heading over to track Alexis

Will- Stay there I'll be there shortly...

Tiffany- Will don't I'm fine but if your friend can see the future, you may need to talk to her.

Will- I'm coming to get you...it's no longer safe for you to stay there...*turning to Alice* Please be nice to her...Tiffany don't move till I get there

Alice- Stupid succubus

I hang up my cell as I dash to my car

Alice- Will, wait

Will- Have Edward and Emmett run the boarder...I'll help as soon as I get her back to Carlisle and Esme's place. *pause* What is it?

Alice- I can't see Alexis but I do see Mitchell's path. He is going to cut them off before they get to the boarder

Will- Alice...BE NICE!...I need you to go to my dorm to get Tiff and take her back to Carlisle...I'll call Edward and Emmett to help

I gets in cranking the engine and fly down the road as I can hear Alice.

Alice- Great, why do I get to babysit the succubus?

**So what does everyone think? I haven't been getting to many reviews lately, so I don't know? Do you like or don't like it? Come on people review!**


	24. Chapter 24

Note: I admire the Twilight Series and the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Alexis POV:

I look out the back window as we drive off as I stare at Will and Alice. I turn around quiet as Seth pulls back onto the highway heading towards La Push. We get behind a small slow car as I look at Seth.

Alexis- *looking out the window* This is getting repetitive

Seth- You get used to after a while...Now what in the world is this joker doing? *blows his horn*

The car in front of us hits his breaks as we hit him. If it wasn't for my seat belt, I would have bumped my head on Seth's dashboard.

Seth- SHIT!...*turning to Alexis* Are you okay?

Alexis- Yeah I'm ok

Seth- Let me go find out what the hell is wrong with this guy

Seth gets out as I see the car in front of us door open and Mitchell get out and I froze. Before I can say anything, Seth catches the scent and crouches down ready to pounce.

Alexis- Seth..it's Mitchell

Seth- I know...

Seth phases into wolf form waiting for Mitchell to try and attack as Mitchell gives him a grin before plowing into him. I quickly shut the driver side door locking it. Seth grabs Mitchell and tosses him a grove trees along the road. Mitchell bounces off pouncing on Seth biting into him. Seth wrenches away from him before the venom is injected. A jeep comes speeding up Edward and Emmett leap out running over as Mitchell is at the door as I give a small scream in horror.

Mitchell- Hello my dear!

I back as close to the other door as I can get as I watch Mitchell grin

Mitchell- It won't hurt...much

Mitchell leans in more opening his mouth. I do the only thing I can think of and that is kick him in the jaw. I quickly open up the door behind me and start to run, not looking back.

Will's POV:

Mitchell's obsession with Alexis is bringing me to a breaking point. I had just gotten off the phone with Edward and Emmett, they were meeting me at the border, I was hoping to convince him to just walk away. If I could get him out of Forks...No out of Washington then I could be free of him and then he wouldn't be a worry to me anymore. I grin as I flip up a panel revealing a small red button...Yea Alice had her Porsche 911 Turbo...but her's didn't have nitro boosters...I press the button getting the instant speed boost...As I round the corner I see something that would've stopped my heart if it was still beating...I slam on my breaks and make my way to the car. I leans down looking in at Mitchell.

Will- Mitchell...we need to talk

Mitchell stands up rubbing his jaw

Will- Look around...three on one...you don't stand a chance...

Mitchell- You can't protect her forever

Will- I might not be able to but the pack will always be on the look out for her...

Mitchell- *laughing* What is she in the WPA now? (**A/N: Wolf Protection Agency**)

Will- Something like that...Now I would suggest that you leave

Mitchell- You might as well kill me Will because I will find a way to get what I want in the end

Will- With eight other vampires and at least twelve wolves...no chance....I'm trying to keep you alive...I would take my advice and leave

Mitchell- Maybe I will just go tell the Volturi what I know

Will- Remember Aro will know you are the one who original revealed your self to be a vampire...think they are going to let you live too..

Mitchell growls walking over to his car

Will- GO!

Mitchell drives away as I look around as I takes off running after Alexis, thinking she couldn't have gotten to far.

Alexis POV:

I didn't look back, I just kept running. I didn't stop for a second. I knew I was running for my life now. Suddenly though Will catches me as I just collapse crying.

Will- It's over...he's gone

Alexis- For how long?

Will- He has weighed the odds...being that there are twelve wolves and eight other vampires he knows he doesn't stand a chance

Will helps me stand as he puts me on his back and runs at lighting speed taking me back to where Seth and Edward are standing.

Alexis- Are you ok?

Seth-I'm fine

Alexis- I'm sorry I ran, I was just freaked out

Seth- I understand

Alexis- Are you sure your ok?

Seth- *walking over and places his arm around* I'm fine

I nod in reply as I look at Will

Alexis- Does this mean I can return to school now?

Will- Yea...I'll explain to the Dean that Mitchell got an offer to a better college and needed to leave as soon as he could...more or less they will cancel the rest of his classes till the end of the semester

I shake my head still feeling a little overwelmed with what just went down. Would Mitchell seriously just give up? Was it over? I don't know but at this moment my nightmare was over.


	25. Chapter 25

Note: Twilight and the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Will's POV:

I hate having to do it this way but I know if I go see her, she will beg me to stay and right now the best thing for her is for me to leave, Tiffany needs a new start away from this place and without someone to help get on the right path she will only continue to drift down roads that lead to the Mitchell catching up with her and taking her out....I can only hope Seth keeps his part of the deal if not I am screwed.

Alexis POV:

A few months go by as I start to warm up to Seth. I finally got my cast off but the memory still lingers. It scared me in a way but life goes on as I sit on the couch with Seth.

Alexis- I'm sorry I've been so busy

Seth- It's alright! School is getting back in and you get a new history professor

Alexis- Yeah, a class I got to repeat.

Seth- Atleast you know what to expect.

I sigh again as I think back to everything that happened. I look down thinking about just last week when I got Will's note. Then I relized that I never told Seth that Will left.

Alexis- Will left!

Seth- What?...When? Where did he go?

Alexis- He left last week and I don't know

Seth- Damn...did he atleast say bye?

I take a note out.

Alexis- No, but he left me this!

_Dear Alexis, _

_I know I said I would always be around, but it's time for me to move on. Tiffany is needing a fresh start and I want to be with her. If you ever need me just call and I will be there_

_Your Friend,_

_Will_

I look away putting my head back on the couch as I sigh and try not to cry. The feelings still remain there for him but of course he would choice the Succubus over me. He broke his promise as well. Some friend he turned out to be. Seth hands me back the letter as he now looks unconfortable.

Seth- So I was wondering that since you are graduatiing at the end of the year, if I could do something special for you?

Alexis- What do you have in mind?

Seth pulls out a small box and lowers to a knee

Alexis- Please tell me your not?

Seth- Yes...and I know we can't for a 2 more years...but I just want to show you how much you mean to me

I give a small smile as Seth opens a the small box revealing a ring. It was beautiful and I was in shock.

Alexis- Seth..your to much..how much did that cost you?

Seth- It's been in my family for years...it was my great great grandmothers I think

Alexis- I'm sure Leah is going to be pissed about this.

Seth- She'll get over it

Alexis- What about the rest of the pack?

Seth- What about them?

Alexis- Just wondering what they think about this?

Seth- They are happy for me

Alexis- I wonder if Alice is going to be excited?

Seth- I'm sure she will be as soon as you tell her

Alexis- *laughs* Finally I get to tell her something without her knowing it first

Seth- If you like we can tell her in person, just keep you hand in mine..*grinning*

I laugh as I stand up with Seth and we make are way to The Cullens. Of course Alice flipped out and was already planning my wedding. Typical Alice for you. I couldn't get a word in edge wise to tell her we were doing this in 2 years, not like 2 monthes. She didn't care though. The only thing that could make this perfect was to share this with Will but hey nothing is perfect in my life. It seems though that nothing can go wrong now. I got the perfect guy, I am graduating college in a few months, and I am finally safe. What can go wrong?


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok everyone knows that Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyers and after this chapter...your seriously going to hate me. Thanks for the reviews and I actually cried when I wrote this part with Josh. Again please forgive me and get ready for the water works.**

Alexis POV:

Two years pass, and the wedding was beautiful. The honeymoon was even better, 2 weeks in the Bahamas. Seth and I walk back into the new furnashed house, that the Cullens bought us for our wedding present. I walk over to the answering machine to see a 3 lit on it.

Seth- So how many missed calls do we have on the machine?

Alexis- 3

Seth- Who from?

Alexis- Proberly all from Alice, wanting to know about our honeymoon

I push the button as I listen to the 1st one, of course being from Alice.

Alice- Alexis..Seth..call me as soon as you get this.

Seth- Next!

Alice- Dammit..you two..call me

Seth- What's her problem?

Alice- Does she need a reason to be annoying?

Seth- Call her in a few who is the 3rd from?

I play the third hearing a man's voice as I freeze

Voice- Hello...my dear...glad to know you are doing well and I see you are married now...Looking forward to seeing you

I just stare at the answering machine..no this couldn't be happening.

Seth- Who was that?

Alexis- My dad

Seth- I thought he was dead?

Alexis- No, remember I told you that he was the one that set up the sting on my mother and other siblings?

Seth- Maybe he wants to aplogize?

Alexis- Yeah right.."Hi baby, sorry I tried to kill you, now give me a hug"

Seth- Did he leave a number

Alexis- No

Seth- Guess we will have to wait till he calls back I guess

Alexis- Nothing personal Seth, but I hope he never does

Seth give me a kiss on my forehead before walking to the living room as I pull out my cell phone dialing Alice's number

Alice- About time you call me back....

Alexis- Sorry we just got back

Alice- Your dad is in town...he has been asking around

Alexis- I know. He called Alice

Alice- I know...I can't tell what he wants though

Alexis- That's two of us

Alice- So when are you two coming over?

Alexis- I can come now if you like

Alice- Sure...Nessie has been wanting someone to play board games with her

Alexis- Ok...let me tell Seth

Seth- We going to see the Cullens?

Alexis- *hanging up the cell phone* I was atleast, you don't have to come if you don't want to.

Seth- I would but I'm going to go let Jake know we're back

Alexis- Tell him I said hey

Seth- Will do

I smile leaving the living room grabbing my keys. Seth walks out back and phases running off into the woods. I continue to drive until I hear a howling from the car followed by a gun shot. I park quickly running in the direction of the shot as I stop watching a gun being pointed at Seth

Seth- RUN!

The guy turns to see me as I relize it is my dad before I take off running. He fires a few more shots before walking in the direction that I ran. I knew these woods better now being with Seth as I double around to find Seth laying motionless as I grab my cell phone dialing Alice

Alexis- *in tears* Alice, I need Carlisle here now

Alice- What is it, whats wrong?

Alexis- My dad shot Seth..numerous times. We are about two miles from Forks

Alice- We're on our way

I put my cell phone away when I hear a slight noise as I look up to see Jacob standing there as I just continue to cry

Jacob- What happened?

Alexis- My dad shot him

Jacob- I suggest you leave...

I stand up as I see Alice running up with Carlisle with her

Jacob- Carlisle, how is he?

Carlisle- *looking at Alexis* How many times was he shot?

Alexis- I heard maybe 3 or 4 shots

Carlisle- Doesn't look good

Alexis- Jacob..I'm so sorry..I didn't know he was back I swear

Jacob- Alexis...go now before Leah gets here

Carlisle looks at Alice who grabs my hand leading me away

Alice- I'm sure he is going to be fine

Alexis- Alice why?

Alice- I...I don't know*Pulling into the drive leading to The Cullen house

I look up to see Jasper watching thinking this was going to be torture for him

Jasper- Come Alexis, Esme has some tea brewing for you

I slowly followed Jasper into the house, my eyes now bloodshot from crying as Esme runs up wrapping her arms around me to give me a hug. My emotions getting the best of me I show her everything

Esme- Oh My!...Im so sorry dear

Alexis- I don't know what to do esme

Alice- We wait for Carlisle to call

A few hours pass as I am passing the floor. This is bad..nothing yet. Where was Carlisle and why haven't I heard anything yet. Maybe Seth was in surgery. Yeah that had to be it. Soon Carlisle walks in slowly as I stand up looking at him

Carlisle- Alexis, come with me to my office

I quickly follow Carlisle in his office as he shuts the door

Alexis- How bad

Carlisle- You need to sit down

Alexis- Carlisle please just tell me

Carlisle- I'm sorry...Seth died on the way to the hospital

I start crying nonstop now as I fall to my knees as Carlisle wraps his arms around me. I just sat there. I couldn't believe it..why? Why did my dad do this to me? He finally got what he wanted and that was to kill me. I just lay against Carlisle balling.

**Ok so well don't kill me now. This had to happen though for the story to continue.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Yeah Yeah Yeah we all know that Stephanie owns Twilight. Anyway sorry about not updating. I have been working and have been battling a cold. Also I know a lot of people hated how the last chapter ended, well..the beginning of this chapter is going to be harsh to, but another twist is to come.**

Bella's POV:

I stood with Edward as two days go by after we found out that Seth died. The hurt we saw in Alexis as she cried on the floor of Carlisle office. It could break my heart, that is if it was still beating. What hurt her more was that she was denied by The Quileute tribe to come to the funeral. I looked down holding Edward's hand before looking up again and off in the distance I see Alexis standing by a tree. It made me mad, she was married to Seth and they blamed her for his death. How dare they? How dare they deny her to say goodbye to her husband. I look at Edward whispering low so the others wouldn't hear.

Bella- I can't believe they denied her

Edward- Jacob fought for her, but the council overrode him...

Bella- How is this her fault though? They are married

Edward- They think she lead her father to him...Absurd I know but we need to get her away from here before they see her.

Alexis POV:

A few days go by as Seth's funeral was today but I was baried from it. The tribe was punishing me for Seth's death. Edward and Bella was allowed to go and the craziness of it all was driving me insane. I decided to show up anyway but stayed hidden as I watched seeing Edward and Bella holding hands and Bella's eyes looking at me as I look down. The tears formed in my eyes and as I watched Bella whisper something to Edward, I turned and walked away as I couldn't stand it anymore. I was beyond pissed now and I was going to get my revenge as I walked to my car driving off. I knew what I wanted to do and as I reached the limits of Port Angelas a red Porsche cuts me off. I growl looking at Alice..I was now starting to hate her images as she got out of the car coming over to my window as I roll it down.

Alice- Where are you going?

Alexis- Alice please you already know that

Alice- Please don't go.

Alexis- I have to

Alice- I know...*sighing* Just be careful

I shake my head again driving off towards the airport, knowing full well that Alice would be calling me in a reenforcements.

Alice POV:

No, why? I had to stop her that is all I knew as I cut her off in Port Angelas. I can see the hurt in her eyes, the revenge that she wanted on her father for putting her through this. I tried to talk her out of this, there was no reasoning with her though, she made up her mind. She drove off as I notice Mitchell grining and now following her to airport as I dial a number on my cell.

Alice- Dam vampire

Voice- Hello, Tropic Vactions Incorprated...How can I help you?

Alice- Funny succubus, put Will on!

Tiffany- Will you please stop calling me that?

Alice- Put him on now please.

I sigh as I still really hated this Tiffany for her roll in all of this. She claimed she changed her ways but I have yet to believe it. Soon Will comes on the line.

Will- Alice...be nice she was only do what I told her to do when the phone rings

Alice- Where are you?

Will- Iowa...what's up?

Alice- Long story short..Peter Alexander shot and killed Seth.

Will- Where is Alexis?

Alice- Where do you think? She is heading to the airport to track where her father went. The tribe wouldn't even let her go to the funeral!

Will- Where is he?

Alice- I see her in New York but that is not all..Mitchell is following Alexis again!

Will- We're on our way

I sigh hanging up her cell phone but as soon as I do it rings again as I see it is Will calling me back.

Will- One last thing Alice. Please be nice to Tiffany

Alice- I hate you sometimes

Will- Just have a car waiting

Alice- You better head to New York to stop her. She is going to try and kill Peter

Will- I know. Have the car waiting for Tiffany

I sigh again agreeing before hanging up. I just hope that Will makes it in time.

Alexis POV:

I bite my lip nervously as I look out the plane window..when I left Forks, it was sunny and I recognized the car behind me, so I knew that Mitchell couldn't follow me currently as the airport was so small that you had to walk out to get on the plane and he wouldn't risked it. I gave him a cocky look like I was mocking him before leaving. I keep trying to figure out exactly what I was going to do. If I was going to shoot him or hire someone to do it. No, I know I wanted to kill him. My plane finally decends in New York as I look around. I quickly give an address to a taxi driver. I knew of a few people that hated my dad in New York and would give him up. I just hope that he still lived there. Franky Nails hated my father so if he had information he would give it to me without a problem. The cab pull up to his estate as I pay and knock at the door as I am lead to his office to find him on the phone. He quickly ended the call as he looks up at me.

Franky Nails- So Ms Alexander how can I help you?

Alexis- Did you not here Franky, my father is out?

Franky- Yes I heard he served all 20 years too.

Alexis- He killed my husband..I want him dead!

I watch Franky sit back at what I just said. I didn't care the price or at what cost. I wanted this done and I needed to find him.

Franky- Tell you what if I hear anything I'll let you know, but this is a big city. How do you know he is here?

Alexis- I have my ways. I want to do it myself

Franky- I'll keep my ears open...

Alexis- Please do

Franky- I wonder if his old hitman is still in the business...might want to give him a call. I think he was called The Cold One!

I shut my eyes thinking of Will before openning again. No doubt that Alice had already called him and that he was already on his way here. I had limited time to pull this off and having him talk me out of it.

Alexis- I will consider it

Franky- You know the way out!

I walk out of the house sighing as I would have to keep looking. Many of my dad old contacts were here and it was only a matter of a few hours until one of them squeeled on him. I just had to find the right one and bid my time. I would get my revenge and it will be as swift.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Stephanie owns Twilight. Anyway sorry about not updating, but this cold has been kicking my butt and I have also been working on the Prequel to this which is called Lost Thoughts. Please check it out. **

Alexis POV:

I walk out of the house sighing as I kept looking. Even buying a gun, along with a silencer. I am currently seen praticing at a shooting galary. My eyes focused as I shoot. Not flinching at all. I finish the round as I take the clip out as I take the safety eye wear off as I see Bobby walking up to me. Bobby was one of my dad's old workers but a good one. He hated my dad as much as I did.

Bobby- You're getting good

I take off my headset looking at Bobby.

Alexis- Anything?

Bobby- Nothing on your dad, but you got a few kill shots, the rest would take him down.

Alexis- Good

Bobby- Going hunting?

Alexis- Oh yeah

Bobby- Well good luck

Alexis- Thanks

I put my gun in my holster and walk out of the shooting gallery. I start to walk down the street as I notice two men begin to follow and soon catch up as the both walk on either side of me.

Man 1- Come with us Ms Alexander

Alexis- Who?

Man 1- Funny, just get in the car. Unlicesned handgun is illegal in the state of New York.

Alexis- It's registered gentlemen and if he is looking for me..tell him to show up himself

Man 2- Who?

Alexis- Whoever sent you

Man 1- *grins showing glistening white teeth* I suggest you get in.

I look thinking of course they are vampires.

Alexis- I suggest you get a life bloodsucker!

I couldn't believe my dad hired such pathitic men. Actually yes I could believe it as I fold my arms now in front of me

Man 2- *leans down* We can follow your scent where ever you go...just get in, thats the easy way.

Alexis- Then kill me..I am sure the Volturi would love that

The first guy grabs me by my jeans and shoves me gently towards the car. I kick him hard, not really caring just as long as he let me go. People were around as I started screaming knowing I get attention

Alexis- GET AWAY FROM ME!!!

The second man shoves me quickly into the car slamming the door as they continue walking down the street. I rub my arms when I hear his voice.

Mitchell- Hello Ms. Clearwater

Dammit, I thought he gave this up long ago. I look at Mitchell now pissed off more than ever.

Alexis- Having you gone to hell yet?

Mitchell- I'm only here to help out a new friend

I look at Mitchell crossing my arms. Go figure he be working for my dad.

Mitchell- Driver if you please take us back to Mr Alexander's estate

The car drives off as I look out the window..my anger getting the best of me.

Alexis- Go figure he was always a dam coward

Mitchell- You have him all wrong he works

Alexis- Does he know about your world as well?

Mitchell- No, I just told him I could find his daughter

Alexis- Good, I want the opportunity to kill him

Mitchell- Shame shame

Alexis- Whatever

Mitchell- Wanting to kill your father, thats just a shame...he gave you life

Alexis- He also took it away

The minutes go by as the car finally pulls into a large house as my cell phone rings to life as I look at Mitchell

Alexis- Do you mind?

Mitchell nods yes as I answer my phone noticing it was Alice's number

Alexis- Yes Alice?

Tiffany- No, I knew you would'nt answer my call any other way. Will is on his way to help

I glance at Mitchell as I decide to play it cool.

Alexis- I'm fine Alice and thanks for the concern

Tiffany- *sighs* Just keep him safe...

Alexis- I am sure that Jasper can handle it Alice, I got to go.

Tiffany- Is someone with you?

Alexis- Yes

Tiffany- Okay...just keep safe

Alexis- Right

I flick my phone shut

Mitchell- So how is the little vampire

Alexis- Annoying at times

Mitchell grabs my arm leading me to the door as it opens and a butler stands there.

Butler- This way Ms. Alexander-Clearwater

I look at Mitchell rolling my eyes as he follows me in along with the butler as he leads me through the house and to an office in the back. The door open as my dad, Peter Alexander, stands with his back to me looking out a window. Oh how much I wanted to shoot him now.

Mr Alexander- You work fast Mr Mitchell

Mitchell- Told ya I could find her.

Mr Alexander- Please give me a few minutes with my daughter

Mitchell turns leaving as I sigh

Mr. Alexander- How pleased was I to find out that my daughter was alive

Alexis- You knew the whole time I was alive

Mr. Alexander- Yes it was a shame what happened...but I had already left once they told me you survived

Alexis- Feeling guilty that you ordered the hit?

Mr. Alexander- Your mother shouldnt have left with you and your brother and sister

Alexis- How long did it take you to find out I was alive

Mr. Alexander- A few weeks, but you had already left Hawaii

Alexis- Yeah, like I was going to stick around to die to..I'm not stupid

Mr. Alexander- I never said you were

Alexis- Why?

Mr. Alexander- Why what?

Alexis- Seth

Mr. Alexander- Collateral damage...

I pull out my gun taking aim. Mitchell is instantly back and standing in front of my dad protecting him.

Alexis- Move

Mitchell- Put the gun down deary dont want to hurt yourself

Alexis- I said move leech

Mitchell- I can move me and him both out of the way before the bullet leaves the chamber

I put the gun down as a light tap at the come to the door as Mitchell grabs my gun pushing me near the wall. My dad walks over sending Mitchell to see who it is as the door flies open sending the butler flying into my dad as Will walks in

Alexis- Took you long enough

Will- Why didn't you just stay with Alice...this was suicide

Alexis- Alice said I would be happy, does this look happy?

Will- Her visions change as circumstances change..

Peter gets up shocked seeing Will standing there

Will stares Peter

Peter- William Steele?

Will- I figured you would've been killed in prison

Peter- What do you have to do with this?

Will- Too much to get into. She has nothing to do with this! For the past twenty years she thought you were dead. You could've gotten out and gone on with any problems

Peter- She got away

Will- Yes thinking you were dead as well..

Peter- I wanted them all dead and you know this

Will- *growls* Yes...

Mitchell growls at Will

Will- Shut it Mitchell

Peter- Tony!!!

Tony- *walking in* Yes sir?

Peter- Take my daughter

Tony- *smiling* Yes sir...where do you want me to take her?

Peter- Take her to one of the bedrooms

Tony- Yes...Sir!...*smiling as he drags her out*

Tony grabs ahold of me as I try to pull away from him. Tony eventually pulls me out of the room as I look at Will.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: As always I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does. Shame to..I could be rich by now.**

Will's POV:

Twenty years later and this Son of a Bitch is still alive...JOY!....And he has aligned himself with Mitchell....even better...*rolls his eyes* Now as I stand outside this mansion of his in New York,,,another place I thought I would never see again...I begin to hear the thoughts inside the house...murder...murder...fear, sadness, murder...sex...wants a better job...I grin knowing Loyd would not know what hit him...Loyd was always nice...I open the front door and make my way down the hall to the office...I smile at Loyd until I pick him up and throw him through the door. I could first see the hurt in Alexis eyes as she looked down as I hear her tone of voice..it was cold, heartless mostly.

Alexis- Took you long enough

Will- Why didn't you just stay with Alice...this was suicide?

Alexis- Alice said I would be happy, does this look happy?

Will- Her visions change as circumstances change..

Peter gets up shocked seeing me standing there as I stare down Peter

Peter- William Steele?

Will- I figured you would've been killed in prison

Peter- What do you have to do with this?

Will- Too much to get into. She has nothing to do with this! For the past twenty years she thought you were dead. You could've gotten out and gone on with any problems

Peter- She got away

Will- Yes, thinking you were dead as well..

Peter- I wanted them all dead and you know this

Will- *growls* Yes...

Mitchell growls at Will

Will- Shut it Mitchell

Peter- Tony!!!

Tony- *walking in* Yes sir?

Peter- Take my daughter

Tony- *smiling* Yes sir...where do you want me to take her?

Peter- Take her to one of the bedrooms

Tony- Yes...Sir!...*smiling as he drags her out*

Tony grabs ahold of Alexis as she try to pull away from him. Tony eventually pulls her out of the room as I notice she takes one last look at me. I turn to Peter after she leaves as he grins at me.

Will- Peter, she is your own daughter

Peter- Yes she is

Will- Why would send her with Tony?

Peter- You honestly want her to see what is going to happen

Will- *laughing* What are you going to do Peter?

Peter- I'm not going to do nothing..Mitchell is

Will- Mitchell, can try

Mitchell- *grinning* You don't have 7 other vampires and like 10 other warewolves to help now

Peter- Vampires and werewolves! Right?

Mitchell- To much info Peter

Will- Shall we Mitchell

Mitchell- Peter step out!Peter steps out grinning as he makes his way to the room where Tony took Alexis

Will- Mitchell! Now he has to die. He knows to much!

Mitchell- I will deal with it

Alexis POV:

Uh ok not only is my dad annoying but his lack of employees suck. I swear if this guy looks at me likes he wants to mount me one more time I am going to kill him along with my dad. I sit in the room with Tony watching me as he licks his lips

Tony- Mm...such soft skin...

Alexis- You touch me and your a dead man

Tony begins walking over to Alexis as the door opens

Peter- Tony leave

Tony- I never get to have any fun

Peter- Go find Ariel and have fun

Tony leaves shutting the door as my dad stares at me as I look down at my wedding ring

Peter- He was no good for you.

Alexis- He didn't have to die

Peter- So you agree with me, that he was no good for you? Wait, you never loved him did you?

Alexis- *standing up looking out the bedroom window* Does it matter, I married him didn't I? I shed tears when he died

Peter- But you never loved him!?!

Alexis- Like you never loved us?

Peter- The tribe was right to bar you from the funeral. Why allow his wife, who never loved him and lead him on that eventually lead to his death, come to a funeral?

I shut my eyes thinking back to just 2 days ago. The pain shows on my face

Peter- I know that look. It the look of the truth setting in

Alexis- I hate you!!!

Peter- Why because I had you see the truth?

Alexis- If your going to kill me then why not do it now?

Peter- No, because I'm sure the guilt is going to kill you and that's good enough for me.

My dad turns and walks out the door as I put my head down starting to cry again as I collespse to the floor.

Will's POV:

I stand back in the office which is now pretty much trashed as I have been throwing Mitchell all over the place.

Will- Come now..I'm sure Mr Alexander would like to have an office when this is over. You've already ran into the bookcase and the desk, breaking both!

Mitchell attack again before I send him through the window breaking it. I jump out the window and lean over him smiling.

Will- When will you remember I can read mind?

I suddenly stops as Alexis' thoughts enter my mind as they catch my attention. Mitchell grins knowing what just happened.

Mitchell- How is she?

I just stand there unable to responde or move as Mitchell stands up.

Mitchell- You maybe able to read minds and I am assuming that Peter has finally got to her.

I blink a few times before turning to Mitchell, the grin apparent on his face.

Mitchell- Just imagine what I am going to do with her in that state

Ok that was enough as I fly at Mitchell ripping limb after limb off. After a few minutes, I set the fires burning the now dead Mitchell as I looks up at the room she is in. I give a growl as I walk back into the house to find where Peter is at kicking in the door.

Peter- What do you want now?

Will- You will leave Alexis alone. You will let her live her life and if you ever show your face around her again I swear you will regret it

Peter- What are you going to do..suck my blood?

Will- No, just make your life a living hell!

Peter- She is in the 3rd room up the stairs and to the left

Alexis POV:

The reality finally has set in. I was responsible for Seth's death as I sat there crying as a note is slid under the door. I look up seeing the note as I stand up to get it. I slowly unfold it as I read it.

_Will- Alexis, you are free to leave, your father won't mess with you ever again _

I pick myself up leaving the room still in tears

I walk outside cars are overturned, cars are crushed and destroyied, a single yellow taxi sits waiting. I honestly didn't want to go home as my cell phone buzzes in from my pocket. I pull it out looking at the number before answering it.

Alexis- What?

Alice- Alexis, come home! Carlisle said you can stay here. Please, we all love you.

Alexis- Why? To just remember how I lead him to die?

Alice- You didn't, you did love him. Never forget that you did love Seth

Alexis- Not a much as..

It pained me to much to even say Will's name right now.

Alice- You're human! You loved him as much as one human can love another.

Alexis- There is nothing left for me there!

Alice- Please, this can be your home some where permant for you.

Alexis- *sighing* I got to go Alice

I finally hang up my cell and get into the waiting cab giving them an address to the hotel that I was staying at as I look out the window. Why should I go back to Forks? I got nothing there for me now. I am as good as dead right now.


	30. Chapter 30

**Note: I admire the Twilight Series and the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. Also hope you are up for another twist cause here it is.**

Will's POV:

Damn what is it about this girl that keeps bringing me back? Thankfully a few threats on Peter's life and his secret stash of underage workers, drug warehouses has got him to see the light and to back out of his daughter's life. Now for the hard part walking away from her...again. Hell, it worked last time, a quick note under her door and I won't have to worry about seeing her face and the look on it when I tell I am going back to Iowa with Tiff. I place a call to a cab company to have a car waiting outside. As I walk from the house the frustration of what has happened over the past few years gets me. I lose control and begin smashing anything in front of me. I catch Alexis' thoughts as she reads my note. I knew it would happen, I leap up into a tree and watch as she walks down the hall and outside and sees the destruction I had done. I sigh and give a slight smile as she climbs into the cab knowing in a few short hours she would be back with the Cullens. My thoughts are quickly interupted by my cell phone ringing as I see that it is Alice.

Will- Yes Alice?

Alice- Where is she?

Will- Heading home, why?

Alice- That's just it. I don't see her coming to Forks Will.

I hang up my cell phone just then as I shake my head. Of course life wouldn't work that easy and she wasn't about to just let me walk away again. Now all I had to do was convince her to go back to Forks.

Alexis POV:

I honestly didn't know where I wanted to go but this was the 2nd dear John letter I got from Will as I got back to my hotel room. I didn't want to go back to Forks. I had nothing left to go back to. My dad was right, I lead Seth to his own death. The family that I had in La Push was now gone once again. All I had left was a hole in my heart. I put my head back on the bed as I fight back tears. I was tired of crying. A knock to my hotel room door startles me as I stand up looking at the door.

Alexis- Who is it?

Voice- Alexis, please let me in

I roll my eyes openning the door as Will stands there pleading with his eyes to let him in. I step aside waiting for him to come in. Will slowly walks in and sits down on the bed as I shut the door walking back over to the bed and sit indian style.

Will- Are you going back to Forks?

Alexis- I don't know yet

Will- Please, they will help you!

Alexis- Who? The Cullens? I know but that isn't the reason why I don't want to go back.

Will- Then what is it?

Alexis- I don't want to be near the tribe

Will- It wasn't your fault.

Alexis- My dad was right though..I didn't love him

Will- Yes you did...I saw in your memories the years you spent together, you loved him the best anyone could

Alexis- Forced love

Will- It was not forced, the first months I was gone yes, but after that you truley opened up to him

Alexis- Why do you even care anyway? You got what you wanted

Will- And what is that?

Alexis- Tiffany

Will- *looks away* I know you don't like her, but she was wanting to change make a better life for herself and I wanted to help cause I know the difficulty that comes with the change.

Alexis- You once told me that it was suppost to be fate to be with Seth. Where is my fate now?

I look down feeling tears in my eyes again. I hated to cry in front of him

Will- What do you want?

Alexis- You know what I want

Will- Why is that you want this?

Alexis- I already feel pain..besides I suppose the tribe won't let me die and bury me next to Seth

Will- If I do will you return to Forks?

Alexis- I don't know yet

Will- Then no. If you return to Forks, I will talk with Jacob to allow me to talk with the high council to allow you to be buried next to Seth, when the times comes

Alexis- I..I came to get justice and I couldn't even do that right

Will- How would killing your father be justice? Justice would be showing your father that he has no control over you that you are better than him because he has nothing to do with your success in life

Will shakes his head a few times as if to clear his head

Will- That's strange...

Alexis- What?

Will- I keep hearing this soft voice but its not making any sense. It's just garble

Alexis- Is it me?

Will- No...

My face suddenly freezes as I start doing the math in my head before touching my stomich. No, I couldn't be pregnent.

Will- A small reminder of how much you and Seth loved each other...Alice will be able to tell you more

Alexis- I can't do this on my own

Will- Tiffany and I are moving back to Forks...we will be there to help, but the Cullens have more experience. So will you move back to Forks?

Alexis- What choice do I have now?

The phone rings as I look at my cell phone as I roll my eyes

Alexis- I really don't want to talk to Alice now

Will- She'll just keep calling

Alexis- Then I will turn off the cell

Will- You know Alice, she'll find a way to get in touch

Alexis- If she calls you tell her I am asleep

Will- *flipping his phone open* Hello Alice...yes...she is right here

Will turns on the speaker phone as I hear Alice

Alice- ALEXIS!?

I give Wll the death stare

Alice- Oh Alexis, he is going to be so beautiful...

Alexis- *taken back* It's a boy?

Alice- Yes!

Alexis- This isn't going to be normal is it?

Alice- Not sure I cant tell right now...

I look at Will again before clearing my voice

Alexis- Why did you give Tiffany your phone?

Alice- She was hoping Will had already found you and wouldn't have to fight Mitchell

Alexis- Oh

Will- Tell Tiff we will be home soon

Alice- Good

Alexis- Tomorrow Alice..I'm tired right now

Will- Sleep and I will be right here when you wake

I lay my head down soon drifting off thinking of what just went down. I was pregnent and I am not even sure how to handle this? Why am I going back to Forks again? Why do I keep torchering myself?


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N Note: I admire the Twilight Series and the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. So what did you guys think of the twist? Alexis is pregnent with Seth's baby. Also meant to get this out over this long weekend but my grandmother was put in the hospital so my thoughts and most of my time was spent on her.**

Alexis POV:

Only a few hours go by and it is only 2 in the morning when my eyes pop open after a nightmare. I try to catch my breath as best as I can as I turn to see Will sitting in a chair that is next to the desk looking at me.

Will- Problem?

Alexis- No, just the past catching up with me

Will- What?

Alexis- It's nothing

Will- Try to sleep, it's still dark out

Alexis- I have a question

Will- Ask

Alexis- You use to work for my dad right?

Will- Yes

Alexis- Did he order you to do the hit at first?

Will- He wanted me but I had already left.

Alexis- Would you have, if you were still around?

Will- I would've made it look like I had, but I couldn't have killed you. Alice would've been mad

I put my head back down on the pillow thinking for a second. I had to know as it has been driving me crazy. Was he only doing this to avoid his feelings towards me or did he really care about Tiffany.

Alexis- Do you love Tiffany?

Will-*sighs lightly whispering* Yes

With that, I turn around, my back to him as I fall back to sleep. The hours go by and the darkness turns to daylight as I awake looking at the clock to say 9am as I slowly get up

Will- Our flight leaves at twelve...

Alexis- I'll get a shower and get changed then

Will- Okay

I get up walking into the bathroom as I take a long shower before drying off. I look at my ring as I try not to break down again. This is going to be hell, once the tribe finds out that I am back and pregnent none the less, it wasn't going to help my cause. I quickly change into jeans and a red shirt as I walk out of the bathroom

Will- You ready

Alexis- Yes

A few hours later and we are in the air as I stare out the window for the longest time listening to my IPOD and to a Skillet song.

Will- I've talked with Jacob. I've got a meeting with the high council tomorrow

Alexis- *I look at Will* You didn't tell him did you?

Will- No, I hope not to have to use that as leverage

Alexis- Oh

Will- Alice will be waiting...I've got some thinking to do before tomorrow

Alexis- Ok

The plane lands and as soon as the doors are open Will disappears as I sigh. I grab my bag and walk off thinking about some things. I didn't even hear Alice until she was right in front of me pulling me in for a hug

Alice- ALEXIS! I'm so glad to see you again

Alexis- *I sigh* Hi Alice

Alice- Come on Renesme has been asking about you,

I walk with Alice until we get to her car

Alice- Oh and the baby shower is this weekend!

Alexis- Alice please, I'm just not in the mood

Alice- Please, it will help cheer you up

Alexis- Yeah right

Tiffany sits waiting in the car

Tiffany- Where...where is Will?

I look at Alice almost shocked thinking what was she doing here?

Alice- It's fine. Will is on his way to the mountains to think

Tiffany nods as I give Alice a look before grabbing her hand asking her why didn't she tell me Tiff was waiting

Alice- Trying to make nice for Will's sake

I slump as I get in Alice's front seat

Alice- Since proper introductions have never been made...Alexis, Tiffany...Tiffany, Alexis

I roll my eyes as I look out the window

Alexis- Hey

Tiffany- Hi, thanks for bringing Will back safe

Alexis- I had nothing to do with that, that was all him

Tiffany smiles softly

Alexis- *sighing* Thanks for the phone call

Alice- So why didnt you shoot him when you first had the chance?

Alexis- Mitchell rushed in to quickly

Alice- Why not just shoot him as soon as Mitchell walked out?

Alexis- I wanted answers

Tiffany- Did you get any?

I shook my head yes slowly before looking down

Tiffany- I'm sorry *placing a hand on her shoulder*

Alexis- Don't be. My father is an ass, it's nobodies fault other than mine

Tiffany- So, Alice says your are expecting?

Alexis- Seems like it

Tiffany- You dont seem excited?

Alexis- He doesn't have a father anymore

Tiffany- He will have more than enough uncles to look out for him though.

Alexis- I'm not apart of the tribe anymore

Alice- Will is handling that tomorrow

Alexis- It doesn't take the guilt away

Jacob's POV:

When I got the call from Will that he wanted to meet with the council I thought he was crazy but when he told me it had to deal with Alexis and what she tried to do. I had to agree. Seth might have been annoying at some points but he was very loyal and he loved Alexis with all his heart. It killed me that the council blamed her and that she was in pain. She never got the chance to morn his death. I pull up as I notice Will stepping out of his car.

Will- Jacob...

Jacob- Will

Will- What time am I to meet with them?

Jacob- 10..*pausing* How is she?

Will- Still upset, which I am hoping Jasper will be able to help with its not good for her to be stressed

Jacob- Why not?

Will- Not allowed to say anything

Jacob- You know I tried hard right. To make sure she could come to the funeral?

Will- I know

Jacob- Did she kill her father?

Will- No, but he won't be bothering her anymore

Jacob- I will see you tomorrow

Will- Keep the gravesite clear tonight, I am taking her by there

Jacob- I will try my best

Will- There is no trying, just do it. She is owed that much

I watch get back in his car and drive off as I look down. Great, how do I tell Leah and the others about this. I know Alexis wasn't suppost to be visiting his grave but at that point I really didn't care. I would be beyond pissed if I couldn't visit my mothers grave. No, I got to help convince the council along with Will that she deserves to visit her husband.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I admire the Twilight Series and the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. **

Alexis POV:

The rest of the car ride was quiet as both Alice and Tiffany tried to get me into talking but I wasn't feeling it. The short drive seemed to take forever but Alice finally pulls up at the house as I slowly get out of the car followed by Tiffany. The first thing I notice is Jasper waiting for us as he comes walking up after Alice parks.

Jasper- How are you Alexis?

Alexis- Not to good

Jasper- Please try not to stress it's not good for the baby

Alexis- I'm not stressed Jasper. I'm more in pain than anything

Jasper waits as Alice leads me inside as he is already using his special power to try and calm me down. I look around to see Edward and Bella sitting with Renesme at the piano. Esme and Carlisle are listening to Edward play a song.

Edward- *still playing* He is just like his father, always talking...

I look at Alice confused

Edward- Why are you confused Alexis?

Alexis- Who is like his father?

Edward- Your son...

Bella smacks him

Bella- Stop that, *she walks over to me, slowly extending her shield over* It's going to be ok Alexis.

Alice- Alexis, you might want to get some rest. Your going to be out late tonight

I shake my head

Alice- You can use my room

Alexis- Thank you.

I slowly make my way up stairs to Alice's room as I colaspe onto her bed. The last few days has been nothing but a nightmare and the next few monthes are going to be worse I think as I fall asleep.

Will's POV:

I drive up a few hours laters as I sigh. This was going to be hard to convince the council that she deserved to see Seth or atleast say goodbye to him. It was going to be hard to not tell them that she was with child now. I step out of my car and I am immediately met by Tiffany as she gives me a hug. So much has changed in the last few years with her. She has changed. It might be hard for her to understand why I am choosing to help Alexis but she isn't questioning my decision.

Tiffany- Hey

Will- Hey, *hugging and kissing her forehead* How is she doing?

Tiffany- Not to well, she barely talks

Will- Is she sleeping?

Tiffany- Yes

I look around the room at all the Cullens as they stopped what they were doing. I sigh, the silence was unconfortable to me as I spoke up.

Will- The council is set in their ways, looks like I'm going to have to use the leverage card

Alice- Are you sure that is the only way?

Will- I don't know. I am going to do what I can without using it but it appears that I will have no choice

Rose- I don't get why we have to help her? She isn't one of us

Will- Rose, dont start..

Rose- Will, I get it. I know she isn't going to say anything, but come on she's not becoming one of us. Alice doesn't see it and she is a Quileute

Will- Look, if you dont want to help then you don't have to.

Rose getting fustrated walks off as I turn to the rest and continue to talk for the next few hours.

Alexis POV:

I awake to the feeling that someone is in the room with me. My eyes open slightly looking around before seeing Rose looking at me. The beautiful blond wasn't who I was expecting at all and at this point I wasn't sure if she was happy to see me or not.

Rose- Why is it that you want to become one of us?

Alexis- I am not even sure I want to anymore

Rose- Really, why the sudden change of heart?

Alexis- I will still be alone

Rose- How you would be? You are staying here.

Alexis- Mate wise Rose

Rose sighs walking out as I think I could see the hurt in her eyes. With what I finally said to her clicking. Even being with them, I was still alone. Will walks in as few minutes later.

Will- Get cleaned up, and be down stairs in twenty minutes

I nod my head as I get up putting on a pair of jeans and a sweater. After getting dressed Iwalk down the steps to find Will waiting with his keys in hand

Will- Alright let's go

I shake my head as Will and I walk out to his car as he drives towards La Push. My thoughts are flying as I am trying to calm myself down as we pull up to the area in the woods where Seth is buried. It is on the boarder of La Push and Forks.

Will- Alright, no one is here, when you are ready call this number and I will come and get you

Alexis- Thanks

Will nods as he spins the car around speeding off as I walk up to Seth's grave almost feeling the remorse all over again as I lean down

Alexis- I'm so sorry Seth

I kneel down as tears flow from my eyes knowing that I did this to him and the pain wasn't going to go away. No matter what Will, Tiffany, or the Cullens say I lead my father to us and Seth died because of me. Ten minutes go by as my thoughts are interupted by the snapping of twigs and crunching of leaves is heard coming from behind Seth's gravestone I look up looking around before I hear growling before seeing Leah phases back to her human form, sliding on sweat pants and a tshirt. Oh shit, this isn't the person I need to see right now.

Leah- What are you doing here?


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I admire the Twilight Series and the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. **

Leah's POV:

No, dammit no, why did Jacob agree to these terms. She was suppost to stay away and I was going to make sure she did. I bolted from the house as I ran towards my brother's grave. That little bitch lead him to die and even though she didn't know about it, she was just as responsible as her dad was. I skidded to a stop when I saw her. The tears in her eyes. She was actually crying. The bitch killed him and was crying over his death. How dare she? I gave off a low growl giving myself away as she looked up. I changed back putting on my t-shirt and sweatpants. I was going to make sure that Alexis stayed away for good.

Leah- What are you doing here?

Alexis POV:

I could tell Leah was upset and I didn't want this right now. It wasn't good for the baby. I just wanted my chance to say goodbye to my husband. The chance I was never given. Why was that so hard for her to get. The tone in her voice when she asked me what I was doing here hurt. I just looked down at Seth's grave sighing before looking up.

Alexis- Visiting his grave..I was told I was allowed to

Leah- I don't care who said you could! Get the hell away from my brother's grave! If it wasnt for you he would still be alive

Alexis- I have every right to be here that you do

Leah- The tribe has banned you from our lands

I put my head down before pulling out my cellphone as I begin to dial I hear another noise. I was shocked when I saw that it was Tiffany standing there. I thought it be one of the Cullens or even Will.

Tiffany- Leah, back off...Will is talking with the council to reverse that ruling. Are you okay Alexis?

Alexis- I'm fine

Tiffany turns back to Leah

Tiffany- If I were you, I back off.

Leah- Leech, you are tresspasing on our land

Tiffany- She has every right to visit her husband grave and morn the lose. Did you know she went to track down his murder?

Leah- She is as much the murder as the one who pulled the trigger

Alexis- Tiffany...

Tiffany- What?

Alexis- Just drop it, she has a right to be ticked at me.

Tiffany- She has no right to be mad the mother of her future nephew!

I look at Leah after Tiffany said that to see her reaction. Her eyes got big and she looked pissed.

Leah- What? *hissing at me*

Alexis- Gee thanks Tiff. *I look at Leah again* I'm pregnent

Leah- And Seth is the father?

Alexis- Gee no, I am the Virgin Mary! what do you think?

I hear snickering from Tiffany as Leah gives her a look that could kill her if she wasn't already dead that is.

Tiffany- What? That was funny

Leah- So when?

Alexis- I don't know..I just found out

Leah- So, my brother was able to father a child?

Alexis- Apparently!

Tiffany- Alexis, let's go! Getting stressed over the mutt being here isn't good for you

I sigh walking off followed by Tiffany as I hear Leah growl as I call Will

Will- Everything okay?

Alexis- Come get me

Will- On my way

I hang up as I sigh.

Tiffany- Want me to wait with till he gets here?

Alexis- If you want

Tiffany smiles placing an arm around me

Alexis- How did you know?

Tiffany- A frantic call from Jacob after you two left about Leah running out

Alexis- Does Will know?

Tiffany- No, but he will once he sees our thoughts

I nod my head as the two of us sit down on a large rock waiting for Will

Alexis- How long have you been a vampire?

Tiffany- For nearly 75 years

Alexis- Do you mind me asking what happened?

Tiffany- I was in a beauty pagent, I was flirting with one of the judges trying to get an edge and well he start talking in a way that i was just mesmorised by him he lead me to a back to his place where he changed me

Alexis- How did you find Mitchell?

Tiffany- Through Mack

Alexis- Was Mack the one that changed you?

Tiffany- No, just the first vampire I found after I killed the bastard who did

Alexis- Oh. *I pause* Did it hurt when he changed you?

Tiffany-Three painful days.

Alexis- I shouldn't have come back

Tiffany- What and raise the baby on your own...no

Alexis- What good am I? I can't even focus

Tiffany- Focus?

Alexis- My mind is running rapid

Tiffany- Just try and calm down

Alexis- Did Will ever tell you what I did?

Tiffany- No...

Alexis- Give me your hand

Tiff reaches out as I take ahold of her hand and show her everything in New York in a matter of seconds. Tiffany's eyes begin to twitch as if she were about to cry

Tiffany- I'm so sorry if it wasnt for me then Will could've stopped both Mitchell and Mack at the same time and Seth would still be alive!

Alexis- No, don't blame yourself. My dad would have come no matter what would have happened.

Tiffany spots some headlights down the road, still to far for me to see

Tiffany- He is almost here

Alexis- *sighing* Alright. Like I said Tiffany, it wouldn't have mattered because my dad did what he said he was going to do.

Will drives up notcing Tiffany with me

Will- Tiff?...

Tiffany- Long story

Will- Get in, we've got company...

I stand up as Will walks back over to his car before Tiffany stops me.

Tiffany- What did you mean your dad would get what he wanted?

Alexis- He wanted to kill me and he successed. Maybe not in the phsyical sense but I'm dead inside. I died in New York!

Will- Let's go. We can talk once we are back home

I open the back door getting in as Tiffany get's in the front. Will drives off as Leah comes out after hearing what I said. The look in her eyes, says it all. Sadness!


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I admire the Twilight Series and the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. So here is the next chapter..sorry it took me so long but I was busy with work and then got into a car accident on Friday Night.**

Leah's POV:

I didn't really mean to easedrops but I had one last thing to say to Alexis when I heard her tell that leach that she called Tiffany that she died in New York and her dad did it. I could feel her pain, see it in her eyes. It almost killed me. It was like she had nothing to live for other than being pregnent. It was almost that she tried to commit suicide in New York by going after her dad. I turned to leave when I saw Jacob standing there against a tree. He looked pissed beyond belief but at that point I didn't care.

Jacob- I told everyone to stay clear of here tonight

Leah- Butt out Jacob

I go to walk off when Jacob grabs my arm. Of course he always had to have the last word.

Jacob- I said stay away for the night

Leah- He was my brother Jacob!

Jacob- Yes, and he was her husband

I shrug my arm off of Jacob now more upset that I was before. I wanted to go home to think about what I just found out.

Jacob- Leah! GO HOME!

Leah- I am.

Will's POV:

The drive wasn't long when I picked Alexis and Tiffany up but it was quiet. Neither of them would tell me anything so I had to result in reading both there thoughts. Tiffany was hard as she was blocking me and was humming the Battle Hymm of the Republic in her head. So I turned to Alexis, which was a mistake, he throughts were filled with what went down in New York and how she wished her dad would have just killed her years ago instead of putting her through this pain. I sighed as I pulled into the Cullens driveway. A hour has now passed as I am sitting with Tiffany in the living room finally getting the whole story from her. I start to pace the room as I think.

Tiffany- I'm sorry Will but I figured it would be better if I go and help her out and not have the treaty broken as I am not a Cullen

Will- You should've called me, what was Leah doing there?

Tiffany- When I got there she was yelling at Alexis

Will- About?

Tiffany- About it being Alexis fault for Seth dying

Will- Jacob, promised the place would be clear

Bella comes into the room

Bella- He is sorry Will. Leah ran out before Jacob could talk to her

I look at the clock.

Will- I've got to go, I've got my meeting

Tiffany- Will, wait a second..Alexis showed me what happened in New York

Will- I know, what happened. Please don't ever bring that up again.

Tiffany shakes her head as I look up to Alexis window to see her looking at me. The pain in her eyes as she turns walking away as I sigh and get off taking off for La Push. As I arrive at the council headquaters, Jacob is standing outside

Will- Jacob, next time try and control your pack better

Jacob- I am so sorry Will

I walk past Jacob opening the door stepping inside to see Billy Black sitting there along with some other members of the council

Billy- Mr. Steele, you asked for a sesson

Will- Yes, it concerns Alexis Alexander Clearwater.

**I know it is a short chapter but oh well. I will try to update later this week.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Why oh why didn't I think of writing the Twilight Series. I could be rich by now. Oh well, my loss. As always, Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer.**

_Recap:_

Billy Black sits there along with some other members of the council

Billy- Mr. Steele, you asked for a session.

Will- Yes, it concerns Alexis Alexander Clearwater.

* * *

**Will's POV(continue)**

Billy- What about her?

Will- I wanted to appeal your decsion about excommuncating her from the tribe

Billy- She is the reason for Seth's death.

Will- That is where you are wrong, her father is the one who killed Seth. He was trying to tie up some loosen ends from years ago

A female voice speaks up

Leah- He is telling the truth Billy

Will- Leah...leave!

Leah- No, I have to do this

Will- *leans over whispering* That info is a last resort..NOW LEAVE!

Leah- *whispering back* You don't give me enough credit leach. *looking at Billy* Billy, I have come to ask the council to allow my sister in law back into the tribe

Will- Council, Alexis and Seth lived together happily for years with no trouble. If she had wanted him killed she would've just left him, but she didn't. She loved him more than any one ever could...

Leah- Please Billy, I heard her say myself that her father got what he wanted from her. To kill her. She is as much dead right now and in pain

Will- All she wants is be buried by her husband when she dies

Billy puts his hand up before talking to the other members of the council. Leah looks down trying to avoid my glare. I looks around at the other council members trying to get a read on them.

Will- *sighing* I didn't want to do this.

Leah- Don't! She told me. Please don't do it!

Will- Sue Clearwater, banning her from the tribe means you would never see your grandson! *whispering to Leah* They were all voting no

Sue stops looking up

Sue- She's pregnent?

Will- Yes and your son is the father

Sue looks at Leah finally understanding why Leah stood up before looking at Billy.

Sue- *faint voice* My vote is yes

Billy- You are going to fall for this bloodsucker's lie with no proof?

Leah- I saw her myself Billy. She told me

Billy looks at the other members

Leah- Billy please, I saw her tears and she is alone. I can bare Sam giving me up for Emily, but she didn't do anything and if she could have changed what happen, I know she would have.

Billy- So there is one vote for yes...

Leah looks down as Billy looks at the member next to Sue

Member- I vote yes

Billy- So two yes...

Member 3- My vote stands at No

Billy turning to the next member

Member 4- I am sorry Sue and Leah, but my vote is also no

Billy- Two yes and two no

Jacob walks in looking at his dad

Billy- Mr Steele...and Ms Clearwater, both of you have made your case for Mrs- Alexander-Clearwater...Given the news that she is potenially pregnant...my vote is yes....Pending a pregnacy test.

Leah looks at Will giving a small smile shaking her head as I walk mout and to get in my car speeding back to the Cullens

**Alexis POV: (A short one)**

I sit in the living room with Renesme, trying to play Chess with her, but I didn't understand the game

Renesme- *giggling* No, Ms Alexis, the kings can only move one square at a time

Alexis- I'm sorry Renesme, I am just not good at this game

Renesme- Want to play checkers instead?

Alexis- Yeah I think that be better

I watch as she runs up the stairs and returns a few seconds later with a checker board already set up

Alexis- What color am I?

Renesme- Black! I'm always red

Alexis- Ok

Will walks in slamming the door and going upstairs. The noise wasn't that loud but loud enough to know he was in a hurry as I take Renesme hand saying that Will is back.

**Will's POV:**

I knocked on Carlisle's door still trying to figure out exactly how I should tell him about this.

Carlisle- Come in Will

Will- I need the fastest pregnacy test you've got

Carlisle- *looking up, almost amused* That is something I never thought you would say

Will- Now is not the time for jokes...

Carlisle- The council voted yes but they want proof?

Will- Billy does. Unless he gets proof his vote will be no. Now no more talk and hand me the test

Carlisle gets up grabbing the test

Carlisle- Do you want me to give it?

I don't even wait for an answer as I grab the test out of his hand and hurry back down stairs

Will- Alexis!

**Alexis POV:**

I heard Will calling me as I finally manage to win a game of checkers as Reneesme looks happy. I still think she let me though.

Alexis- In here

Will- No! Leave Nessie

Reneesme looks almost hurt and I shrug at her as she leaves as I walk in to find Will

Alexis- That was kinda rude

Will- *shoving the test towards me* Go in the bathroom and pee on this!

Carlisle- Can't you put it a little nicer than that Will. *walks in*

Will- Go in the bathroom and pee on this...please

I look at Carlisle

Will- Today!...please

I shake my head walking into the bathroom as he was being bosy tonight.

Carlisle- Are you going to tell her what happened?

Will- Not till after the results of the test

I walk out a few minutes later handing the test over to Will to show it is positive. Will looks at it along with Carlisle before looking back at me.

Will- Your in

Will that Will runs back to his car and speed off. I am left there stunned. Did they not believe I was pregnent?


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I was busy with things at work and I ended up going to Houston for a few days with a friend of mine. This is the last chapter but I may have a sequel up. Anyway thanks for the reviews.**

Alexis POV

Will- Your in*runs back to his car speeding off*

I just watched Will as he left. I'm in. Did they doubt that I was pregnent. I look at Carlisle now confused, more than ever.

Alexis- Does he always do that?

Carlisle- Only when he is being impatient

Alexis- Did one of the council members not believe him?

Carlisle- Billy wanted proof

Alexis- Oh

Will's POV:

I get out of my car grabbing the bag I had placed the pregnancy test in and start for the door. Damn how did this get so fucking out of hand. I stop and think about everything that had happened up until now. I remember hearing in Edward's head one time that he thought Bella was a magnet for trouble, but what if it wasn't her, what if its this town. I mean every time I've been here there has been some sort of problem. But that is something to ponder on for another time, right now I had to go inside and convince this tribal elders that Alexis is pregnant and one of their own was the father of the child. I swear if I drove hear with a used pregnancy test and it doesn't convince them, I am going to kill every last one of them. I run in and rush past Jacob tossing the test to Billy

Will- There is that proof enough

Billy looking at it.

Billy- How do I know this isn't fake?

Will- Want proof ask Jacob to smell it..

Jacob- Ewww dad please do I have to?

Will- JACOB!

Jacob growls disgusted now

Will- This is for Seth, Jacob

Jacob- You so owe me for this

Jacob quickly smells looking at his dad

Jacob- Yeah that's her scent

I glare at Billy wondering if he was going to keep his word or if I was going to have to kill them all.

Billy- The vote is yes

Finally! I turn to leave. Sue stands up quickly following.

Sue- Wait!

I turn back around staring at Sue

Will- Your welcome

Sue- How is my daughter in law?

Will- She is in pain and grieving

Sue- Is what Leah said true? That her father killed her?

I close my eyes trying not to remember the images of New York. Trying not to remember the hurt in her eyes.

Sue- Please..I got to know

Will- Yes, her last strands of sanity were cut and she died in New York

Sue- Can I see her?

Will- She is free to return here. I'll tell her once I get back

Sue shakes her head and I walk out and to my car thinking that maybe this can finally let her move on with her life.

Alexis POV:

I again continue to play checkers with Renesme and I manage to finally win.

Renesme- Yea!...

Alexis- I think you let me win

Renesme giggles as I give a small smile as Renesme takes my hand asking me to show her what happened

Alexis- I don't think that is a good idea Renesme

Edward- No Renesme! That is something you don't need to see...maybe when you are older

Renesme shakes her head as I sigh looking out the window

Alexis- Thanks Edward

Alice- Will is back...

I look at Alice and then at Edward wondering what happened.

Alice- Don't look at me I dont know the outcome

Edward- I'll leave that to him

I nod as I finally found out the outcome. I was back in the tribe and a few monthes I had a boy, just like Alice had saw. There was only one name I could give him and that was Seth Jr. Sue and Leah ended up helping me out a lot and well Will and Tiffany didn't stick around for long but they stilled called to check in on us. My Education was complete, the pain, sorrow, love, and loss. It was all wrapped into one.

THE END!!!


End file.
